Lines of Destiny
by MysticMew
Summary: Hyrule is at war. When two old enemies join to bring true darkness over the land, can the rivaling races once again find together and fight them or is the downfall of Hyrule already written in stone? (Link/Saria) PG-13-R. (Chapter 3 is up!)
1. Right through the Heart

Title: Lines of Destiny (Prologue-Chapter One)

Author: Matthias aka MysticMew

Rating: PG-13-R

Pairing: Link/Saria, otherwise none specified at the moment

Spoilers: Places and people from TOoT and Majora, but you wouldn't read it if you didn't play the games, right? (the previous sentence doesn't make sense. Try re-wording it)

Summary: Hyrule is at war. When two old enemies join to bring true darkness over the land, can the rivaling races once again come together and fight them, or is the downfall of Hyrule already written in stone?

Copyright: The Legend of Zelda – Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask belongs to Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo, the storyline to this fiction is mine.

Authors Note

I wanted to do this fic for a long, long time. So I'll at least begin it (just to add one more fic to my endless list of unfinished works *sigh*). Anyone who is not comfortable with the idea of a Link/Saria coupling go away and don't flame me about it. I warned you.

I hope that I don't make any mistakes with all the English names (of the minor characters in the game). I played it in English a few times, but you can't really remember all of them (at least not in Majora) and I never came around to make a list (lazy me). Oh well, if I made a mistake and you know for sure it is one, then tell me.

Lines of Destiny

Prologue: Prophecies and Agreements

Seven years have passed

Seven years have come anew

Things change, things remain

But the run against the path of destiny still is in vain

An incident not caused by the ones which fight, a war outbreaks

Darkness will rise, light will fade

However the final decision is not yet made

Two will join

Seven will fall

Fourteen will rise anew

Beware of the shadow that is light

And of the light that is darkness

To bring peace to their worlds

Dawn will come over the land once again

The joined hearts and souls bringing new light

It all depends on… the lines of destiny

-Book of Mudora-

(Guardian)

Hell. A place where those come who have had a misguided life. Not only did the demons come here once banished. Hell was not a place like any other. Universal and including every being in existence that meet the requirements of coming here. All creatures, be it a man who has jumped from a cliff, ending his life in misery, be it your typical gangster that was shot fleeing from the police, be it the roaming ghost that was exorcised, be it the evil sorcerer that was banished by the powers of light or even be it the Grandmaster of Evil himself, sealed inside the Sacred Realm in a future long lost. They all came here in the end, all bound by their own curse, not able to break it. I was just here to pretend to guard. Only a few ever escaped hell.

However, never in my life before had I witnessed a scene that unfolded before me that day. Standing alone on my eternal post, I watched our strangest and rarest attraction in thousand of years. The now shoulder-long blood-red hair, the dark armor with the cryptic signs indicating his power, the eyes were glowing an eerie shade of yellow and his face and skin seemed to become less human with every passing day. Already now the color was an ugly brown-red, only a superficial reminder of a human face. The anger emitting from him made all other inhabitants of hell avoid him.

Not so today. I spotted the ghost immediately. There was hardly another being that could be compared to the sheer radiance of power that the King of Evil bore. The single essence floating into the room, however, matched his, maybe wielding even more. There wasn't a sign if the essence was a ghost, a soul or something entirely different, but it was an entity for sure.

"Ah, finally, I found a kindred soul. For the reputation you have around here, you surely are hard to find, Ganondorf." The evil king looked up, not really caring about the speaker. No one ever dared to speak to him and continued his afterlife afterwards. And when you die in hell, I tell you that is not pretty. "Mind your own business, ghost. It would be better for you." The other one chuckled slightly, somehow the voice held a tone of insanity. "Ah, is this a way to treat a fellow sorcerer? After all we have the same enemy that brought us here."

His cloak flapped when Ganondorf turned around in a quick motion, now really taking in the features of the entity. And at that moment I knew. Majora. The legends told that he had once been a powerful warlock in the old times. To prevent his own forecasted downfall, he transferred his own soul into a mask, symbolizing his power. The mask was protected, but somehow fell into the hands of an ancient tribe that, although wielding the powers of light, were following the path of chaos. Sometime later the mask was retrieved and sealed away. From there on, my wisdom lacked. There had been rumors that Majora had resurfaced in Termina and been beaten by the Hero of Time himself. Considering the entity's words, the rumors proved to be true.

Unfazed by the piercing eyes of the dark king, the assumed spirit of Majora continued. "Greetings, Ganondorf. I apologize for not introducing myself properly. I am called Majora, spirit of Majora the Fifth. Maybe you already heard of me." Now interested, Ganondorf eyed the spirit even more critically. "I heard. What is your business here? You know that you are not the only one this damned Link has sent here." Majora didn't budge. "I came to suggest a deal that would benefit both of us. But, let me explain first. You will like to hear that the land you wished to conquer has not been in harmony and peace as expected by those who sealed you. Hyrule is at war, Gorons and Zoras are fighting each other. The cause is unknown and probably nobody of the opposing races even know about it anymore."

Everyone could have seen the joy he felt about the revelations. The news was not new for me, but I wondered how the warlock spirit could have known when he was beaten in Termina before Hyrule even became a war battleground. "This is surely good news. What is this deal you want to offer me?" Majora chuckled, amused by the curiosity of the evil king. I didn't know exactly who was trying to influence whom here or who was the stronger one. Now, however, it seemed that Majora held all the cards.

"An agreement. I offer you to make an agreement with me. A pact, if you want to put it that way. We are equals and I know that I couldn't control you when I wanted. However… If you consider being my host I will aid you with my strength. We could both escape this lousy place and finally you can get your revenge. How does that sound?"

Ganondorf looked suspicious. I didn't blame him. A spirit that influenced people's minds was considered, even by the most powerful sorcerer, a threat. You could not trust them and Majora's reputation was a long and well-known one. "What is your benefit in the whole thing?" Majora looked pained as if actually being hurt by the question, no one would take it seriously. "Such distrust… Oh well, I would act the same way. Just a tiny thing. When you conquered Hyrule, Termina will be mine to take." Considering the issue for a total of five seconds, Ganondorf nodded. "I have no interest in your land. I agree to the pact."

Both moved forward, the moment the King of Evil touched the warlock spirit a flash of darkness lit the room, causing every creature in the cave-like room to stumble back in fear. The sheer power radiating from the combined sorcerers was immense, unthinkable even. A dark mist swirled around Ganondorf and his eyes held a shade of orange-green. On his right palm the Triforce of Power began to glow. There was no doubt of his intentions. I could have tried to stop him. But I cherished my afterlife too much to even consider trying. This was not my place and not in my power anyway. A prophecy was unfolding, that happened again and again on a regular basis.

A black column shot through the dimensionless ceiling and in the blink of an eye, he was gone – they were gone. It had begun.

Chapter One: Right through the Heart

Fields of Hyrule (Sheik)

The two riders at my side looked into the distance as did I; all of us silently following our own trail of thoughts. How could everything have gone so horribly wrong? That was the question we were asking ourselves over and over again throughout the last seven years. We had become adults now, the second time for two of us, the other one just skipped most of it in eternal sleep. Last time we had gone literally through hell, a time of constant running, hiding and fearing to be caught by the ascended ruler of our land, waiting anxiously for the prophecy to unfold itself, for the boy to finally rise from his slumber and become what we all hoped for. The Hero of Time, the prophesied hero who would bring freedom once again. Truthfully all that had occurred, the young boy by the name of Link became a young, handsome man, whose skill improved over time until finally matching that of his dark counterpart. After a long battle he had defeated him and when I sent him back everything changed… So we thought.

Sadly, history had repeated itself, maybe not as brutal and terror-filled as Ganondorf's reign but for the most part, even though only a few people could remember this different timeline, maybe even worse. A tyrant was one thing – you could deal with him, fight back; you had something to focus on. However a full-fledged civil war was an entire different matter.

"Seems to be quiet tonight," Impa voiced the first words in minutes. The tall light-haired woman looked thoughtfully into the darkness of Hyrule's unusual quiet night. My advisor and step-mother for so long always had a tendency to pick up on unusual things. But this was far from unusual. The night had a lurking, somewhat chilly feeling to it. All of us could feel it, even if I only disguised myself as a Sheikah, my senses were far from weak compared to the older women, for I held the Triforce of Wisdom, not to forget being the Seventh Sage.

Even Link could feel it as he turned towards Impa. "This feels too quiet, as if something major is happening. Any reports from your people active tonight?" I could only agree with his words. There were almost no sounds, not even that of night-active animals that, despite the occurring war, still were out in the fields. The whole atmosphere had something prophesizing about it. And I had the bad feeling we wouldn't like the outcome of this.

Impa, in response to Link's question shook her head. "No, not as much as I know. From what I could gather it seems both sides had decided to lay low for the day, maybe they're planning something major." He nodded before clinging his bow to the side of his trustworthy horse. "Still, I don't like this. Finish the patrol and head back, I better check on Saria, something's telling me I'm needed there." Without waiting for an answer, he gave Epona a quick command and the wild horse sprinted of in the distance past the heavily guarded Lon-Lon Ranch.

I sighed, knowing full well that his worry was mostly founded on his strong feelings for the girl he claimed to be _just_ his best friend. I had long lost hope that maybe sometime he would give up on the seemingly cursed relationship they both ached to have but he wouldn't. I understood very well he could never bring himself to do so. Although Link was on the verge of turning eighteen years and Saria's body had still stayed in the state of a ten year old child, he would never give up on her. I just wished there could be someway. Maybe by magic, maybe with the Triforce, however, with two pieces alone and with Saria being a Kokiri, despite her status as a Sage, the risk would probably be too high and she never voiced such a request.

"Lets move back, Princess. There is nothing out tonight that needs our presence." I nodded slightly, actually I was glad to head back. This body still felt uneasy, but the princess was not to take sides in this war, even if it was the neutral side. The royal family officially had denounced any activity in the war whatsoever, cutting all threads with the areas and only guarding Hyrule, the ranch and in less numbers Kakariko.

Just as I was about to turn around with my white horse the sky darkened suddenly with deep crimson color and a single lightning bolt crashed down in the distance. If I calculated it right, not far from or even in… A sudden burst of fire in the direction of there the bolt struck, confirming my suspicion… The forest. Horror was probably crossing the features beneath the sheets of clothing masking my face. With an icy grip of fear I realized that Link's anxiety to reach the forest was well-founded. "Holy shit," I muttered not princess-like, already beginning to speed towards the Lost Woods and the Kokiri Forest deep inside, my companion right beside me. We could just hope we wouldn't be too late. Truthfully, the woods were already burning…

(Link)

The air was cool and a biting wind was penetrating Hyrule Fields while Epona carried me down towards the Lost Woods. We had just passed Lon Lon Ranch. That is, if you would still like to use the term ranch for the heavily guarded fort it had become since the war had begun. For nearly six years it had been raging now and nobody really knew why. What had been the cause still lay hidden and probably not even Zoras and Gorons themselves knew it anymore. The fact that Ruto and Darunia had so whole heartily aligned themselves with their people despite their knowledge of how wrong this war was and how much it damaged the newly resurrected land, a fact that only they knew, was disturbing. I didn't understand them; I couldn't grasp how they could be so stubborn and blind with honor. I had never imagined my sworn brother Darunia nor the emotional, obstreperous Ruto could be that violent. Rumors even claimed that Ruto had led the first strike herself – rumors from the Goron people apparently.

Over the years, the fight between Gorons and Zoras had become more intense, while the Gerudos had surprisingly formed a pact with the Zoras. The Gorons had claimed an even greater force, the last but still powerful remains of the Shiekah and with them Kakariko was slowly following. Wisely, the rest of the Sages separated themselves from the decision of their kind, trying to guard their respectful temples as well as possible so that the holiness of the shrines would not be disturbed by the echoes of war. Ever since then we – most of the time Zelda, Impa and me – had fought for peace, trying to find a solution to end this pointless conflict that had cost so many lives already.

The only place, totally oblivious to the raging war outside its boundaries had been the Lost Woods. The Kokiri Forest, although not protected by the Great Deku Tree anymore, was still granted the benefits of the magical barrier. However, this barrier also made the wedge driven between Saria and me by destiny even deeper. I knew Zelda suspected already but I couldn't help it. We were damned and the emotions we could never share threatened to take away my sanity. As long as the barrier existed there would be no chance for me to confess. I would not and could never burden my best friend with the truth I had held hidden for so long. This would crush her innocence, her happiness, even if through some kind of miracle she responded to my true feelings, Saria was a child and I was an aging man. There would be no future for us, only pain.

And so I just continued my ride towards the woods, alone and deep in thought as always. In times like these I would have favored the cheerful company of a fairy. But Tatl remained back in her world with Tael and the Skull Kid, and they surely deserved a better life than this hell, and Navi… I still didn't know there she had disappeared to, nobody knew, not even Saria – every search had been fruitless. Somehow that didn't worry me too much. From my childhood, I knew that fairies could hide very well, even for many long years. If they wanted to be alone, nobody would be able to find them with the exception of the Great Deku Tree, but the Great Deku Tree was dead and its sprout only in the beginning of its life. I would just have to wait and believe that Navi would come back one day.

The booming sound of thunder interrupted my thoughts and even though I wasn't really a child of the woods, I had lived there long enough to form a bond like every Kokiri had with the spirits in them. The pain was sharp and if Epona wasn't such an experienced horse I would probably have fallen off. It took me several seconds to focus again, just to have a frantic and somewhat scared Saria literally scream through the psychic link we used to share. She hadn't done that for a long, long time and this fact and the words I received made me tighten my grip on Eponas neck to the point where it was almost painful for my trusted friend. *Link! The woods, they're… They're burning! And there's something really evil here, the… The barrier is GONE!* I looked up and felt an icy chill run down my spine when I realized that it was all true.

The sky was crimson red and the evil lurking in the hellish color was almost touchable. A glow from my hand informed me instantly that my Triforce fragment was reacting violently to the growing atmosphere of destruction. For a moment I hesitated, although I knew every second would count. Something was very wrong here. That hadn't anything to do with the ongoing war, this wasn't natural in any way and it certainly didn't feel like a total new threat of evil to Hyrule. There was something disturbingly familiar in the energy feeding the atmosphere, something striking familiar.

A sinking feeling in my stomach confirmed all of my darkest fears. I blocked out Saria's voice with a quick reassuring thought that I was on my way and made contact with Zelda. *Zelda, is your Triforce reacting?* There was a moment of silence in which I hurried Epona towards the burning Lost Woods. *Yes, violently. Yours too?* I nodded although she couldn't see it. I chocked back a cry of anguish, but I sent it out mentally anyway. *Damnit! He's free! Ganon is free!* And there was no doubt that he was behind the whole mess. I cursed over and over again as I raced against all odds towards the entrance of the Lost Woods. I tried playing the minuet but received no reaction. _Just wonderful…_

Zora Kingdom (Ruto)

I stepped out of the waterfall guarding the entrance to the holy caves of the Zoras. The cold night air didn't bother me much. Something was off tonight and I didn't mean the constant worries about that stupid war with those goddamn rock-eaters. My Sage senses were tickling, actually wavering like a compass needle. However, I couldn't pinpoint the direction correctly. Briefly I wondered if it had something to do with the spy force I had sent out to help our Gerudo allies who were currently under siege by a small Goron group. They were blocking the bridge to the valley – I really didn't know what they were hoping to achieve.

Still, we depended on the help of our allies. It was necessary for our survival to have the aid of the sand people. After all this time, I still couldn't believe they were on our side. I also didn't know if they did it out of free will or to keep the balance – but I was glad they did. After this damn Sheikah had resurfaced and allied with the Gorons in the beginning of the war, there wasn't any buffer between our kingdom and the Death Mountain except for the Shadow Temple. Thankfully Impa wasn't letting anyone past there, not even her own people.

I sighed at the thought of all this mess. There were many innocents out there that had nothing to do with the true cause of this fucking war and that fact only made my pain greater. However, I couldn't stop. I know the true evidence, even if probably no one else did. Those bastards were going to pay for what they had done to Link – that I had sworn long ago. Even if I had to take innocent lives in the process. All of us were already too deep  into this whole mess, I was already too deep into this whole mess. They said: If you tempt darkness, it consumes you. I would readily agree. They were the cause of Link's dark fate though and they would pay – even if it meant destroying their whole race to get to them.

A wave of agonizing pain hit me through my less than light connection to the other Sages and I sank to my knees while trying to stay in control. Something had happened. Something very, very wrong. And it had hit right in the center of our land's balance. Not Hyrule, that much I could tell. But that would mean…

"Princess!" I glanced up and struggled to get to my feet. A Zora came running up the path to the entrance. His military badge identified him as a corporal. Panting, he skidded to a stop. "My Princess, word from the unit. They say, the… the woods are burning." _Oh sweet Goddess Nayru, Saria!_ Extending my meta-natural senses, I quickly made out the smell of smoke and burning wood while my eyes saw beyond the magic fields around our kingdom into the open… deep crimson sky with a vague familiar feeling of… Quickly I reached out and checked the seal in the Sacred Realm that held Ganondorf in his prison. It was broken.

"Tell the troops to halt, let them set up truce signs for the Gorons. General Zors shall send out every available water mage to the woods. If the Lost Woods are gone the whole land will break." The corporal hesitated for a moment, but I wasn't of the patient kind today. "NOW!" The male Zora hurriedly turned and ran back the way he came to carry out his princess' orders.

_Saria…_ I could not let her down. Even if it meant a temporary truce with the Gorons and with Ganondorf loose, the very likely possibility of meeting and working with Darunia. She meant too much for me because she meant so much for Link. My former fiancée wouldn't be able to live without her, no matter how tragic their fate was. _I'm coming._

Crossing my arms over my chest, I closed my eyes and concentrated on the depths of my Sage magic. Calling out to ancient powers, I felt my body becoming lighter with every passing moment until I wasn't much more than a shining blue ball of magic rocketing towards the burning mess of the Lost Woods at high speed.

(Saria)

"What you request is beyond my power. I have no true power OVER this realm whatsoever anymore. That responsibility was transferred when the Triforce split apart," the voice spoke through the blinding green light masking the presence of one of the great three goddesses of Hyrule – Farore, Goddess of Courage, Creator of Life and Patron of the Forest Temple and its surroundings. This had been my last hope. Ever since the awkward encounter with Link a few weeks ago, I had been restless. I knew he cared deeply for me as I did for him, but he was afraid to show it. Our relationship was ripped apart by destiny and if there was no way to change it, I had no intention whatsoever to hurt my best friend even further with the truth. We had to split soon anyway. He was becoming too impure to enter the forest, let alone the woods. With a fairy by his side, well maybe, but Navi wasn't there and he would take no other than her, although I offered it to him.

"Is there any other way?" Apart from denying my heritage, making me full-blooded Hylian and excluding me from the barrier – a risk of death. It was in my power, but totally out of the question. I was needed as Sage and could not fulfill this duty without being Kokiri. But remaining as one was straining my innocence that naturally was never lost to a Kokiri. I was the exception. Hurt, anger, pain… war. I had experienced all of this first hand and there wasn't much innocence left in this ten-year old. At this rate, I would have to clean myself ritually in less than a few months.

"WHERE THERE IS HOPE, THERE ALWAYS IS A WAY. REMEMBER THIS CHILD OF MINE. NEVER LOOSE YOUR FAITH, YOU WILL NEED IT, IF YOU WANT TO ACCOMPL…" A sudden shockwave of highly evil energy penetrated my shields and painfully cut my connection to the higher plane. I stumbled in the attempt of regaining my balance. Was that just my imagination or had I felt the seal bursting? Impossible. The power of the Sages should have held the King of Evil in place for at least a few more decades. But… There was a shift in the world's balance. Impa or Nabooru could probably tell better, still this was highly concentrated and connected to the higher realms necessary to contact a goddess. There wasn't much room for speculation – Ganondorf was free!

Jumping down the stairs two at a time, I raced towards the elevator of the Forest Temple, all the while chanting protection spells and establishing a link to my childhood friend at the same time. When I left the temple, I had just made the connection humming my song instead of playing it. Before I could speak though, a dark lightning bolt crashed without warning from the crimson-lit sky beyond the barrier. A blinding heat suddenly engulfed all my metaphysical senses and sent me to my knees in an instant. Vaguely, I noticed the burning woods around me as more agony poured into me and I cried out mentally towards Link telling him what was happening. Farore protect us, the barrier was gone! The Lost Woods had just lost their untouchable status.

_He is here!_ My mind suddenly screamed at me as I felt an all too familiar presence not far from here. Directly in… The Kokiri Forest! I jumped up and once again struggled to regain my balance when the blinding heat changed to an abnormal coldness. My whole body felt different, slightly out of place. I looked down and my trained eyes realized, with something between fear and fascination that I must have grown a few inches. Not letting myself wonder about the development, I focused my power and a few moments later I raced towards my home in a desperate attempt of rescue.

I saw him at the same time my feet touched the already burned ground of Kokiri Forest. Monsters, demons, poes and other creatures of the darkness roamed my birth village. Kokiri were running everywhere, a few – including Mido – tried to defend themselves without much success. A lone figure hovered a few feet over the ground, at the same spot where Link's old hut _used_ to be. A red cape over his shoulders, the dark armor with insignias of the black art and the now almost inhuman skin-color identified the figure easily as the King of Evil, the terror of ages, the bearer of the Triforce of Power, Ganondorf himself.

I wasted no time – although I knew how futile an attempt of attack would be. Reaching deep inside of me, I called upon a rather powerful spell. "Earth, mother of life. Nature, distributor of life. Spirit, creator of life's heart. I call upon thy power! Grant me your power, courage and wisdom that flows through all life as wished by its' creators!" A double-helix shimmered into existence between my outstretched hands and grew with every spoken syllable. Finally, it was at its power peak and almost too much to bear. With one final cry, I released the powerful magic at the devilish smiling being. "NATURE'S SOUL!"

The magnificent green beam spun around itself as it plunged forward at the Evil King. However, Ganondorf just looked up from his observation, held up a hand and simply let the destructive light spell harmlessly disintegrate. I panted from the mass use of my resources while Ganondorf lowered himself down towards me. _Do not fear. Fear only feeds his own power,_ I reminded myself over and over again while helplessly watching Ganondorf's slow, devious movements. "My, what do we have here?" His voice wasn't more than a whisper, but it spoke directly to the heart and ignited chills of fear and horror inside his victims. "If it isn't Link's little friend. I wonder what he would do if I…"

"LIGHT ARROW!"

(Link)

Never in my life had I felt such a fear before – not when I first learned of my destiny, not when I first faced Ganondorf, not when I fought the Evil King with all this power and after that, his incarnation, Ganon. Majora had been an entirely different case – but even that didn't match the feeling of impending doom that had settled deep into my heart. My senses were on overload and I could not loose the feeling that something personally more horrible would happen than Ganondorf taking over all of Hyrule. Something I couldn't fight and that would strike right at my one true weakness. Saria.

A pack of three wolfos tried to jump me as I rode Epona straight through the entrance to Kokiri Forest. With one quick motion I swung my hammer one-handed, smashing one wolfo in the head and sending into its companion. With the left hand, I struck home with my Glided Sword into the chest of the last one. I never felt such fire coarse through me before. Two dinolfos fell to two quick arrows shot right through their heads – an action that I never accomplished until now – while I cut a deadly path through the creatures invading my homelands. My eyes were always focused ahead, never leaving the figure of my best friend trying to vaporize the hovering Ganondorf with one of her most powerful spells. I was certain the magical blast would at least hurt my arch rival a bit, giving me some time to reach the Evil King before he could hurt more innocent – I strongly doubted anyone would leave this massacre innocent – and most important Saria.

However, my childhood friend had no such luck and as Ganondorf descended slowly towards her I felt horror grip my heart in an icy fist. Reacting on instinct, I drew a single silver fairy arrow – one that Saria forged for me – and tipped it against the glowing sigil of the Triforce of Courage. Light sprinkled in form of tiny dust giving the magical item even more power. Wiping out my Fairy Bow I aimed it at the description of evil and let the arrow loose with two final words of magic. "LIGHT ARROW!"

The projectile flared to life, light engulfing the strong arrow head and slamming with tremendous speed into the evil sorcerer. Ganondorf recoiled in obvious pain from the unexpected attack and I wasted no time. Jumping high into the air, I placed the bow back into my subspace bag, unsheathed my blade once again and thrust it forward in one fluid motion fueled by years of practice and countless battle experience in the raging civil war.

I had expected that Ganondorf would be at least stunned by the magical arrow in the exact same way as during our last battle. Stunned myself, I watched as Ganondorf suddenly turned around unfazed and without a scratch. Still being in mid-air, I was unable to defend myself when his eerie yellow eyes suddenly flashed a bright midnight blue. My body froze and I hovered helplessly before the Evil King awaiting the finishing blow. _That's what I get for carelessly attacking such a terrific enemy. I should have known better._

To my surprise and growing suspense the finishing blow never came. Instead, I remained motionless locked in the gaze of the sorcerer with a hint of something awfully familiar in it that I couldn't quite place my finger on. Before I could ponder it any further, his eyes flashed once again and became totally black. A shiver shook my whole body down to its very core when I stared into the endless abyss of these black orbs. I could feel them ripping apart my mental shields digging into me and reading me like an open book, searching for some deep secret.

I suddenly fell down paralyzed after Ganondorf had pulled away cackling manically in a way that definitely meant nothing good. "So, I see. All the time I searched for a weakness in you, Link. Seems to me I always looked in the wrong places." I shook my head repeatedly, a growing sensation rushing through my blood. No he could not, he would not dare to… Horror crossed my face when Ganondorf suddenly lunged forward lifting a now frightened and shivering Saria by the throat. "This one here, yes?" _No, please! By Farore, not her!_ I cried out in my mind still barely able to move. "She means something to you. A child interesting, indeed," he chuckled. "I always thought you would go for the Princess." I had to do something. I couldn't just sit here and watch him take my lifeline, my best friend, my secret love. Willingly, I would give my life but Ganondorf gave no sign that he would accept such an offer.

"ETHEREAL BREEZE!" A voice boomed over the constant battle sounds and soon a blinding white-bluish light rushed over the hordes of monster who were slaughtering the Kokiri, instantly engulfing and vaporizing them as if they were toys. I felt my strength returning with the powerful flow of Zelda's white magic. However, when the light ceased, the King of Evil still stood unimpressed his grip just tightening around Saria's throat making her cough and squirm. "Stand back!" Ganondorf ordered sharply. Zelda and Impa froze immediately, unsure of what to do. My trained eyes located Zoras in the sky extinguishing flames with their water magic and a short second later, Ruto appeared in a flash behind the other two Sages, gasping slightly at the sight greeting her.

Gripping my sword hilt tightly, I made a quick decision knowing that there wasn't any chance my arch enemy would let Saria go. He obviously wanted to torture me with my greatest weakness. With a cry of such rage I never felt before, I lunged forward once more attempting to impale the Evil King right through his black heart. The air was suddenly pressed out of my lungs and I felt my body flying backwards into a nearby hut. Saria's hut. Pain exploded everywhere and I slid down to the ground clutching a probably fatal wound at my right side. Ganondorf broke out into loud laughter of triumph and I could just watch helplessly as he vanished in a burst of flames, taking Saria with him.

My body was already broken. However, the pain was nothing compared to how I felt when my heart, soul and spirit followed with the realization that Ganondorf had accomplished the impossible. He had found and struck at my only true weakness. The weakness that was at the same time my greatest strength. He took away the thing most precious to me in my whole life ever since I was little. He took away sweet, little and innocent Saria. And with the final realization that I failed my best friend terribly, I welcomed the darkness openly that began to engulf me.

(Dalia – Saria's fairy)

Blankly, I stared at the spot where my protégé had stood a few moments before, repeating the unbelievable sudden turn of events in front of my mind's eye again. At one moment, we were in the Forest Temple contacting one of the creators of Hyrule herself and in the next all hell had broken loose. Saria had rushed to aid her people unsuccessfully. Link had come to her rescue, but was paralyzed by the monster that I dimly remembered as the Gerudo King Ganondorf. And then, just like that, he had taken Saria away from me. Never EVER had something like this happened before as far as I knew – and I was by far, not a young fairy. It should have been impossible to forcefully separate a Kokiri from it's guardian fairy. However, what had happened felt exactly like that. I had felt the connection break and the pain was far greater than any torture possible. I tried to reach out with my senses to locate the child I had sworn to protect, but found nothing – just darkness on the other end of our mental link.

Something brought me suddenly back to the real world. A wave of despair equally, if not even greater than mine, over the loss of Saria. _Link._ I spun around in midair and found the brave young man on the ground in rather terrible shape. Princess Zelda – no longer disguised – kneeled at his side with Impa, applying some heal magic while Impa forced Link to drink some blue potion. In the distance, I noticed that the flames had died down and the Zora Princess Ruto was ordering her people around in a surprising orderly manner. The Lost Woods would soon be saved from forest fire, however, the barrier protecting us was already gone and without the Forest Sage – Saria – there was little hope for the Kokiri race. Ganondorf had done what even the civil war outside had not been able to do; he had robbed the children of the forest completely of her innocence. Their life was now truly in the hands of the goddesses. May they have mercy.

A cough, followed quickly by a choked sob reminded me of Link and in one quick motion I had zoomed over to him. "Link, are you alright?" Zelda asked gently. Link had a blank expression on his face and his eyes were glassed, not really noticing anything or anyone. Tentatively, I reached out to touch his emotional shattered soul. The spiritual flame always fueled by great courage and Farore's breath was merely a candle right before going out. "I think he's in shock." I could hear Impa's faint voice as I dived deeper into the hero's inner self. Shock was a very mild way of describing his state of health. Physically he might be healed but mentally… There was no denying that he was truly dying. I might have been in the exact same state now if not for him. His far greater misery had triggered my fairy instincts of protection and I wasn't going to let him die. If there was hope in getting Saria back, then it was him.

*Oh, come on, kid. It's not that she's dead already – well I at least hope so… Anyway you rescued Zelda before. Damn, you practically broke into the Forest Temple like a pack of raging wolfos to save Saria. Now don't let her hanging.* Nothing. He has a really deep soul, however, I had to give him credit for that. My, Link really needed to lighten up some more. I had no idea how Navi put up with him until she left to Farore knows where, but trying to push through all the buried feelings and emotional trauma he had buried deep inside of him was not easy. And I never considered myself a good, natural soul healer anyway, although I picked up a lot from Saria's spiritual ways since she became a Sage.

I was getting frustrated and my normally great patience became overridden by my growing worry over my protégé. *Damnit, Link, snap out of it already! I thought you loved her, I know you love her! Do you want Saria to hurt, die maybe? Because that's what will happen, if you don't snap out of this misery trip. You're the hero, so go save your heart's princess!* Oh my, now I really sounded like the bossy Navi. I couldn't help it though and for once I had done it right because I had barely enough time to pull back my mental fingers when Link suddenly went into immediate action.

Pushed backwards a few feet from the broken contact I saw the action unfold in front of me more like a blur. A pair of wolfos had snuck up on the three humans, Zelda and Impa were too preoccupied with Link to even notice. Link, back in the world of living – physically and mentally –, had. Palms forward he didn't hesitate in a casting his devastating fire spell. The two other women barely had time to jump out of the way. "DIN'S FIRE!" The wolf creatures didn't have anything to howl about anymore than their own deaths… _Now I'm really turning into a Navi copy. I guess we all miss her._

After making sure that the wolfos really had been the last hostile thing on the burnt battleground that had once been Kokiri Forest, Link looked around wearily. His eyes narrowed as he took in the destruction and the gut-wrenching smell of death all around us. Most of the Kokiri were just wounded to various degrees, but the few ones that had been unlucky were enough for one lifetime. If you ever imagined anything that was not worth dying in this way, then they were the perfect example. It was disgusting and I couldn't bear to watch them much longer.

Link's eyes narrowed in anger and cold fury once again. However I could see the fire dancing in his eyes. The flame of his soul burning again but this time with a rage I never thought the young man being capable of and it probably mirrored mine. A fairy was not meant for these feelings, dark, hatred, anger, fury, rage… Still, all I could think of was revenge and getting Saria back. Link's left eyebrow rose in a silent question and I shook my head in a sad frustration. There was no connection left, I could not tell there she was.

Sheathing his blade, he took a few steps away from the young women who hesitated to approach and took out his ocarina. Epona had trotted to her master's side and I settled onto his right shoulder, clearing indicating that I wasn't going to stay behind, whatever he had planned. The Hylian without a fairy and the fairy without her Kokiri. _Fits, I guess._

He brought the Ocarina of Time to his lips and played a tune I remembered very well because he often used it to travel back to the castle. The Prelude of Light. And suddenly I knew exactly where we were going.

Golden Heaven (Farore)

I was greatly disturbed. Yes, sure my sisters had the right to scold me. After all, I had already linked myself to the mortal plane in more ways than allowed. The Hero of Time's choosing was willed and there was no way around this. But making Saria nearly an avatar of mine was out of necessary. I couldn't help it though. Her pitiful fate had touched me in a place I could not resist. My children had to suffer so much already and there seemed to be no end in the near future. Departed and not longer directly connected to the world we created, we were not allowed to interfere with the ways of fate and destiny anymore. At least not actively. If I had full control over everything, sure Saria's request could have been fulfilled with merely a blink of an eye.

However… Now that Ganondorf was free and Majora allied with him, the situation was grim and even my sisters had to acknowledge the fact that something had to be done and quickly. "I wish I could just strip him from my power!" Din muttered brushing a few locks of her fiery ruby mane out of her face. The hot-tempered Din had never liked the fact that the Grandmaster of Evil had retrieved the Triforce of Power, her sigil, and on top of it, it had been sealed over seven years in the Golden Land.

Nayru – small with shoulder-length dark blue hair – was not pleased either as she stepped beside me and looked down on our creation. "Ganondorf and Majora together are too great of a threat to ignore. I'm worried that we cannot reach the patron gods of Termina. What could have happened? For once, I have no idea what to do." Nayru being clueless was a rare thing, happening once in a thousand years, maybe. The whole incident was already infecting things up here in rather unpleasant ways. If the deadly pair really meant to cooperate and not just using each other, we were in realistic danger ourselves. And even if not…

"I might have an idea." Din eyed me suspicious while Nayru just seemed curious. "Maybe you won't like it but we don't have much too loose either." Both gave me nods to continue and I laid out my plans. As expected, they didn't like it, but they agreed though. The only prerequisite would be to make contact with the Four Giants, the patrons of Termina. I just hoped we would succeed in this task soon or it might be too late.

Temple of Time (Zelda)

Just as expected, I found him there. The Triforce sigil glowed brightly and the three gemstones rested on their respectful places among the altar, emitting waves of power. The Ocarina of Time still partly lifted to his lips, Link stood before them unmoving. Saria's fairy was hovering just over his right shoulder and Epona – not in the slightest way shy from the lightshow that must have taken place – slightly to his left. It startled me a bit that the horse was here, in the holy ground of the Temple of Time, but Link simply must have wanted to have her with him, wherever he was going. And there was only one direction his way would follow. Towards Saria. I sighed inwardly but didn't let it show. After all, I had been captured by the Evil King once and that was certainly not a memory I cherished.

Silently, I stepped behind him and placed a hand on his left shoulder. He didn't flinch, jerk away or anything – he just stood there, his mind already focused on the task at hand. "I'm sorry." The words came out as not much more than a whisper, but I heard them and started slightly. What was he apologizing for? To me, nonetheless. I should be apologizing. I should have been there and helped fight Ganondorf, to ensure my fellow Sage's safety. He had nothing to apologize for, not to me at least. "You'll probably think I'm selfish now. Leaving all of you with this crisis, rushing the enemy without preparing, acting without thinking. But…" He held back a choked sob that I barely caught. "I can't wait. I don't expect you to understand. Saria's has been everything to me. She kept me sane in a world of war, death and crushed dreams, and I know she's suffering. Even without the bond we share, I can feel that there is no time and…"

I stopped his rambling explanations by giving his shoulder a comforting squeeze. "I know," I whispered in response. "And I don't blame you for anything. It hurts, I cannot deny that, but I know that I will never have this place in your heart." Taking a deep breath, I changed from self-pity to assuring. "And don't you dare question your actions. You are the HERO of Time. And being a hero has always been your life. You have saved so many people during the last few years – including me – and you never hesitated in following your instincts and rushing to a girl's rescue." I giggled at the last one, just for a moment, then becoming serious again. "Don't start with it now. You will find Saria, free her and the Goddesses shall be damned if we cannot do anything about the two of you." This said, I released my hold on him and stepped back.

He stood there for a moment, his head turned back to me and a somewhat forced but sincere smile on his face. "Thanks, Zelda. I trust you care for my people?" The fact that he said _his_ people and not the Kokiri showed that in his heart he was still and would ever be one of them. A true Kokiri – even their stubborn leader Mido had acknowledged that fact by now. "I will and you will be careful, right?" His smile turned into a grin. "As always." And we just knew what THAT meant. However, Link had a tendency to bounce back and emerge victorious even from the most hopeless of situations. He would pull through this time too. I just knew it.

I watched him enter the back chamber of the temple and followed until I stood right at the invisible line that separated the room that was the counterpart of the Chamber of Sages in the Sacred Realm from the rest of the temple. Link, with the fairy and Epona in tow, had reached and climbed the steps to the stone altar in which rested peacefully – for about seven years now though nobody knew except us that it was ever lifted – the Master Sword, the blade of blades, the holy weapon only the Hero of Time could master – which was Link.

Stopping right in front of the sword that once meant Ganondorf's downfall, he pulled out his ocarina once again. Not the Ocarina of Time, but the Fairy Ocarina – a present he received from Saria at the beginning of his journey – and held it in one hand while placing another around the sword handle. Guiding the fragile instruments to his lips, the exact same melody that floated through the Lost Woods began to fill the chamber. Link had his eyes closed and was in deep concentration. At one point, never stopping the tune, he grasped the sword handle tightly and yanked the holy blade out of its eternal resting place.

I had already turned around when blue light started to spread forth from the Master Sword and filling the whole chamber with the energies of time. They would travel safely and they would succeed, that's that I hoped. "Nayru bless you," I said and walked away. There were other things to attend to, I promised Link. Leave guiding the hero to Rauru.

TBC in Part Two

A reunion with an old friend brings more disturbing things into the daylight. Will Link be able to reach Ganondorf in time before he could do something terrible to the young Sage? A trump card will be played but not without a risk.

Author's Notes

First chapter done. I started this some time ago, and became rather preoccupied with all the other works in progress again, and now (over Easter) I finally finished the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did and be sure there WILL be more (you just have to wait a really LONG time…).

Some of you might not know me at the moment, since I write mostly Sailor Moon fics and have only two fics (a SM and one short Digimon piece) that have made it to be published in English (not that there were any others). So, for all who don't know me… I'm called Matthias and I'm 21 at the moment. I have been writing fics for… uh, at least four years now, most of them in German. Some of you might know me from my latest obsession with the Minako/Hotaru coupling (that turned out to be more than an obsession), so I warn you, I'm rather open-minded with unusual relationships (and they aren't always straight). This one is Link/Saria primarily but I do not guarantee it will stay that harmless. You have been warned.

Now on with the show, err… notes. A lot of this stuff have been inspired by the Zelda: Legend of the Sam'kemesa from schell21. One of the most interesting pieces of fanfiction I've ever read that actually had a Link/Saria focus.  It has really nice writing with just amazing characterization and an astonishing thick, complex and super-creative storyline with almost no flaws. Go read!

I don't think I have to explain much about this chapter, everyone familiar with the games should have no problems. I will go deeper into the story of the civil war and what have caused it while the story progresses (hopefully). The only thing to mention probably is Saria's fairy. At least her scene. That wasn't actually planned that way but worked just fine at that moment. Don't worry. We'll see Navi again and Tatl anyway (sooner than Link might like *evil smirk*). Oh well. You'll see in the next chapter… maybe.

Mails as always go to Solarsenshi@gmx.de. Any criticism is welcome, good, bad, as long as it is constructive (meaning no "Wow, I like your story!" or "This story totally sucks!" and then your name… believe me, I get these a lot) and sincere (no sliming).

Ja ne, yours

Matthias


	2. Lost Innocence

Title: Lines of Destiny (2/?)

Author: Matthias aka MysticMew

Rating: PG-13 (I guess)

Pairing: Link/Saria, otherwise none specified at the moment

Spoilers: Places and people from TOoT and Majora, but you wouldn't read it if you didn't play the games, right?

Summary: Hyrule is at war. When two old enemies join to bring true darkness over the land, can the rivaling races once again come together and fight them or is the downfall of Hyrule already written in stone?

Chapter Two: Lost Innocence

Stone Tower, Ikana – The Realm of Termina (Saria)

Groaning, I felt life return to me. My vision was still blurry and my whole body ached. I could feel the cold metal around my wrists and, on impulse, weakly struggled to get free. On top of all of that I felt… different. Not my mind or spirit, but my body. I recalled that I had grown a few inches when the barrier collapsed but had shrugged it off as an aftereffect. Finally, I managed to clear my field of vision and almost wished I could go back into blissful unconsciousness.

My experienced eyes took in my surroundings. I was held captive in a dark, cold chamber of some sorts, maybe in a fortress, most positively in some sort of castle – it was the style of evil people like Ganondorf. Ganondorf… He was there with me and this fact alone sent an ice cold shiver down my spine that took a really long way to reach the bottom as I noticed but could not comprehend at the moment.

"Ah, so you're finally awake from your slumber." Ganondorf rose from his chair at the table in the middle of the room. My trained sage eyes noticed all sorts of potions, herbs and other magical items. Most of them seemed harmless to the innocent bystander though they were tools of dark mages in more than one case. Most of what I saw I didn't even thought the former, long denounced Gerudo King was capable of. I felt a strange sensation as if I felt a hidden presence somewhere in this room but there was nothing. The chamber was completely vacant of anyone but Ganondorf and myself. A very unpleasant thought. Very unpleasant indeed.

"I'm glad that we finally meet in person, my young sage. You bear a great interest to me after all, as a close friend of my hated rival." There was no mistaking in _how_ glad he was to meet me. It surprised me though that I didn't scream right away and somehow managed to remain calm about the whole situation. I knew there was not much of a chance that I would survive this and even if, there was absolutely no chance of getting out of this unharmed – either physically or with deep emotional scars that would take a long time to heal. Zelda told me enough to be certain.

"Such vicious thoughts," Ganondorf chuckled to himself although I could by Farore not find anything funny about the whole thing. He fixed me with his cold yellow eyes and I felt my body yet again shiver in a creepy sensation. Briefly I wondered, why exactly I still lived and was unhurt as much as I could tell from my position. "Yes, I see now, why my rival desires you so much. I was a fool not to see the signs the first time I met you through my phantom. A cursed child indeed, in more than one sense. But I will make sure that you will forget all about him soon, my mate."

I blinked questioningly and wondered what exactly he meant by this and if I really wanted to know. With a look of shock, I noticed that the evil sorcerer now stood right in front of me with an expression of what I could only describe as maniacal joy. I shuddered when he reached out with one gloved hand and lightly tapped me on the forehead, a cruel smile forming in his face that all but put me at ease at the closeness of the Evil King. "You have been marked by one the Goddesses," he stated without much emotion in his voice. "Even better. You will make a formidable bearer of my spawn." I must have gaped at that and when I felt his finger slowly travel down the side of my face not stopping when he reached my neck and upper body, I trembled. The touch caused a strange, aggravating sensation, not a pleasant one, mind you. His hands were roaming my body in rather private places and I felt myself squirming under his touch. And then, with a dawning realization, I finally looked down at myself and confirmed both a fear and a hope that had grown with my feelings for Link. An adult body. I had grown to a physical age about the same as Link's. And suddenly the implications of the word "mate" became very clear.

With a rising terror I tried to avoid eye contact with my abductor when he forcefully raised my chin with one hand to look at me. His eerie eyes bore into me and I wished desperately that I could just die. "You soon will know your place and when Link finally finds me, I will swim in the emotion of vengeance. Because, _child_… You are his greatest weakness and when I'm through with you, it will crush him."

And I knew he was right. With every point he was right. I always knew whether or not I admitted it. Link and I depended on each other – like flowers need the sun to live, like a human needs air to breath, like one soul needs its other half to be complete. And there was only one thing that I could still hope now. That Link would never ever find me because when he did, the revelation of what Ganondorf would do to me would certainly destroy him. _Link…_ I miserably thought. _Please forget me._ And I also knew how big that chance was – almost absolutely zero.

Fields of Termina (Tatl)

Depressed, I flew through the fields surrounding Clock Town, which separated the quite unusual city from the other lands. I had never felt so lonely before. Everything had crumpled in the space of mere seconds with the encounter between my brother, Skull Kid, myself and the dark wizard. It was foolish, I realized now, foolish to even think that we could rescue the fairy child from the clutches of a magnificent powerful sorcerer. A wielder of the dark arts and such power was someone we fairies could determine miles away and certainly not someone to confront alone by any means. And Skull Kid could hardly pass as a warrior – especially not in the class as Link. However, this hadn't held Skull Kid off. I've never seen him this frantic and furious before, not even under the control of Majora. He said he knew the fairy child somehow from somewhere, probably the other realm. The sorcerer barely gestured with his hand before it was over.

How I managed to survive this encounter while Tael and Skull Kid didn't, I had really no idea. Maybe my quest with Link had still left me with some privileges with the gods of this world or even the Goddesses the boy often talked about. I didn't know why and as I continued my silent flight through the thick grass, I really wished fate wouldn't have spared me. It was too much to endure. While we fairies had a different understanding of the cycle of life, I valued the well-being of my friend and brother. The further I mindlessly traveled, and the more time passed I felt myself slipping deeper into the emotions of depression and grief. A blinding rage, a cold fury had prevented me from realizing the full impact of what happened. A determination to avenge the death of my brother and the Skull Kid mixed with a need to inform my former companion about the location of one of his friends.

However, now I just couldn't remain in this denying stage. I had to face the truth. My friend and above else my dear brother was… dead. Murdered at the hands of a ruthless sorcerer that wielded power far beyond my imagination. Killed with not much more than a single hand motion. And suddenly it all came crushing down at me and I sank to the ground, every inch of strength drained from my body. Finally I allowed the tears to flow freely. Dead, Tael was dead. Cruelly and heartlessly murdered and I wasn't able to do even one thing about it. Feelings of helplessness plagued my heart – feelings of failure. I was unable to protect my brother from harm. I had sworn to do so, ever since the Majora incident. And I had failed.

"Why?" I choked out. "Why them? Why HIM?" I nearly screamed at the unfairness of it all. Tael had never done anything. When Skull Kid was under the influence of Majora, it was always him who had tried to warn me. He had never committed a single crime, never lied once. I was always so selfish and full of myself – Tael didn't deserve this fate. If someone deserved it, it should be me. I hadn't even been able to trust the single fairy boy until the final confrontation came, despite all what he'd done, all what he'd achieved, I never completely trusted him. I wasn't worthy to live, but surely surviving was a deserved punishment.

"Ouch!" Jolted out of my state of misery, I whirled around towards the sound coming from my right. What I saw left me gaping. There, in the middle of the grassy area towards the swamp and Milk Road, lay a human form cloaked in the same green garb as the fairy child we encountered earlier and furthermost Link for that matter. Even the style was the same, a sword and shield present. The hat was missing but I really didn't mind that. What really raised my suspicion was the well-developed brown hoarse with a white mane. Both of them seemed to have popped out of thin air without me even noticing.

Hovering in front of the young teenage male, I suspected it was my old friend – the boy groaned slightly and began to regain conscious. I noticed a nicely-shaped ocarina clutched in one hand while the other one had loosened its grasp on the sword that emitted a strong aura of power. He lifted his face and blue eyes stared straight at me, confused and a little disoriented. There was no mistaking it now. The gentle kindness and strained innocence behind the battle-stricken features was unmistakable. "Hi, there!" I chirped, momentarily pushing aside my grief and all the dark thoughts that had just run through my mind. "I must say, you people became less rare with every visit."

Link blinked twice, when refocused his eyes on me. "Tatl?" I felt like hitting him. Despite all his ability with solving complicated riddles, sometimes he really was slow. "Why, finally! And there I thought you would forget an old… friend." I slightly hesitated with the last word, but he didn't seem to notice as he sat up, just acknowledging me with a spare glance – which really disturbed me – and looked around. "So, I guess I'm in Termina. At least I know the terrain." Link dusted himself of and stood up. "We are here. You can come out now." Another fairy emerged from out of nowhere – we fairies tended to do this. She regarded me with a brief glance and a nod. By this time I was pretty confused and was torn between yelling in anger for ignoring me and deep concern for my old friend. He seemed distant and deeply troubled. Carefully, I felt along our old link and just the brief impression of heart-wrenching pain that I received made me recoil in surprise.

"Now, we just have to find Saria. Do you think you can track her from here?" Sar… Oh shit! That child was… Now everything was beginning to make sense. Link and I had spent long hours talking in the Inn when we waited for one particular thing to occur during a loop. He told me a lot about his old adventures and his home. While I always thought most of the stories were pure fiction, I listened nonetheless and it suddenly dawned on me that everything was true. His quest, Ganondorf – no doubt the sorcerer we encountered – and most importantly the feelings for his childhood friend. I realized with dawning dread that I had stumbled into something far greater than I expected and the deaths of Skull Kid and my brother were just the beginning of it all.

"I think Ganondorf – if my guess is right about him – went in the direction of Ikana Canyon. To make a logical guess, I would say Stone Tower." For a moment Link paused to look at me and the hurt and terrorized look in his eyes set me terribly at unease. Without a further word he hopped onto the horse's back – Epona, I guessed – and before I could ask even one question of my own, I found myself hurrying after my old friend and the other fairy.

Lost Woods – Hyrule (Impa)

Calmly, I observed the work done beneath me while I sat on the burnt grass on the ledge overlooking Kokiri Forest – or what was once Kokiri Forest. It was a strain and a work of several hours for Nabooru, Ruto, the Princess and myself to create a shield at least somewhat similar to the broken barrier of the Lost Woods. It was barely covering the forest area and I had no idea how long it would hold. The sprout of the Deku Tree was still too young and week to do something like THAT and other than Saria or Link – who were both not present – I knew nobody linked enough with Farore to perform such a thing.

The Kokiri were adapting quite well, you had to give them that. Within hours most of them had grown to at least the age of fourteen. However their innocence and worldview were now completely crushed and this time there wasn't a setback of time to give it back to them – never again. Mido was in shock and the Know-it-all brothers were taking most of the responsibility since their unofficial leader and sage were missing. Ganondorf's sudden attack had ripped right through the heart of Hyrule – literally and mentally –, the Gorons had willingly agreed to the temporal truce contract and reverted back to the Death Mountain area, even giving up their post in front of Gerudo Valley. Not that Darunia had showed his face to aid, which was probably because of Ruto's and her fellow Zoras presence. I was surprised that the Zora Princess had reacted so quickly and wasn't budging on the subject of helping the Kokiri out. But Link's former fiancée had always had a soft spot for Saria, that much I knew. We all had been surprised that Ruto had so easily cut the engagement shortly after Link had returned from Termina, just a few months before the war broke out. Ever since then, her and Saria had been getting along quite nicely.

"Any word from Link or Rauru on that matter?" I didn't bother to turn around and address my princess formally, for I knew she simply wouldn't have any of it. Zelda, at the moment, who was not bothering to hide behind her secret identity, sat down beside me and looked down at the activity. Kokiris, Zoras and Hylian soldiers were working side by side to at least return the village to a _normal_ state of appearance – a rare display in the last seven years. Sadly, it would only last a few days, if we were lucky.

"No, not really. But I get the feeling that Link found the right place." I nodded. If the boy was determined to achieve a goal then he would do almost anything necessary. There was no doubt his bond with the young sage was strong enough to follow the King of Evil wherever he went. Zelda paused for a moment and her voice became serious when she continued. "However, Rauru is worried about some details. He examined the broken seal and stated that there shouldn't have been any chance for Ganondorf to break it in the next millennia. Not alone anyway." I raised an eyebrow at that. "Outside help?" She didn't have to answer this question because I knew the answer before I even asked. The sorcerer had been banished straight to hell and there was really no chance at all that he had freed himself without assistance. This however, left the question of the nature of this _assistance_. Something strong enough to seriously help a master of the dark arts and the wielder of the Triforce of Power was a serious enough threat to consider.

"That cannot be helped now. If you allow I can try and investigate this further, in ways my opposite is not able to." As the Elder Sage, Rauru was a formidable source of wisdom but even he who devoted himself to the light, could not match the skills of the Sheikah to discover necessary information, especially regarding any sort of evil linked to the Realm of Shadow. "You may do so. I feel a great disturbance in the flow of fates. Something terrible is going to happen and I fear this war is just like the clouds announcing the storm." I nodded at her obvious serious concern and vanished into the shadows of the world without further words.

Ikana Canyon – Termina (Link)

It was odd seeing all this again. Especially Ikana, which was a unique place only Termina bore. While the swamp could at least on some level be compared to the Lost Woods, the ancient kingdom of Ikana – now not much more than a place of roaming, restless spirits – was nothing like its most likely counterpart of the Gerudo Valley and the desert. However, as much as I felt a kind of nostalgia overcoming me, my mind and my entire feelings were solely focused on one purpose only. Rescuing Saria, at any cost and without further delay. The closer our little rescue party came to her suspected position, the stronger the feeling became that there was almost no time left. Ganondorf captured Saria for the purpose of hurting me and I could just begin to imagine what cruelties my childhood friend and secret love would have to endure by the hands of my ancient foe.

I halted Epona at the base of the ledge leading up to the valley and from there the path traveled towards Ikana Castle and Stone Tower. There was no way I could get my trusted horse up there without trouble but there also was no way I could travel all the way up – judging by the time it took me on my first try. "Now what?" I glanced at Tatl, who was more experienced with the general outlet of Termina. What I saw there in the face of the small fairy yanked me momentarily out of my focused state. There was clearly a great deal of pain, the sort I had felt when Ganondorf took Saria away. The fact that she didn't answer right away added to my growing worry and I chided myself for being so thoughtless and ignorant. After all this was the first time we had met again in seven years. I didn't even asked what happened to her and her brother…

Where was Tael anyway? The question suddenly came to me and then I knew that her absent-minded state must have something to do with the other fairy. "Tatl," I began softly, "where's Tael?" I might have asked differently if there was time but there wasn't and I needed Tatl to focus on our mission. If necessary I could work with Dalia but Tatl knew me better; we already shared a fairy-charge link like Navi and I once had.

A choked sob escaped from the blond fairy's throat and Dalia instinctively rushed to her side in an effort to calm the distraught fairy. After a few seconds of barely controlled tears and muffled sounds, Tatl finally calmed down a bit and looked up to me with a grave expression that I knew all too well and made me sympathize with her all the more. "He's dead. Together with Skull Kid when we foolishly tried to help the other fairy kid against the one I believe was Ganondorf." I probably sat there for a few seconds, stunned and with a mixture of various conflicting emotions coursing through me. Hadn't this goddamn war taken enough innocent lives? Now this… How could he? Wasn't it enough to hurt Saria and I, did he also have to slay my friends? My fists clenched in anger as I felt a rage building up inside of me that I had never felt before. Ganondorf was going to pay for this! Oh, and how he was going to pay!

My mind set again I wiped out my Ocarina of Time and without hesitation played the notes to the song the old owl of this realm taught me. Feeling the ancient transport magic engulf me in magical wings, I focused my mind on the place I wanted to go and a plan formed in my head. Right before the musical spell was complete, I laid a hand on Epona's forehead and forced a tiny stream of my Triforce's power into her for later use. It was risky – the decision I had made – but it seemed to be the only way. And with that, Tatl, Dalia and I blinked out of existence and reappeared right across the stronghold of Ikana, known as the Stone Tower.

"What was that?" Tatl asked gasping for air, not because of the transportation that she was used to, but because of the channeling of raw power. "You'll see. We have not much time to lose. I'm sure Ganondorf senses that we are near." I pulled out my lens – also known as the Eye of Truth – and once again focused my will and Triforce's power through the magical item in order to inspect the high tower. It took me only a few moments to spot the thick wards of black magic and the center they originated from. The center was most surely the place where Ganondorf was hiding… and Saria. I smiled without much humor when I recognized the room as one of the inverted type. Aiming a Light Arrow at the red eye above, I initiated the process of inverting the most dangerous and complex dungeon of all of Termina. "Let's go," I declared formally, unsheathing the Master Sword and adjusting the Mirror Shield.

Death Mountain Crater – Hyrule (Darunia)

I stared up into the bright morning sky, clear and beautiful, which was totally betraying the mourning mood the land had fallen into. It didn't suit me well – the truce with the Zora people that is – but there was little I could do. Our land's center had been ripped apart in the short time of a few minutes. Had this been our fault? Did we weaken the seal with this ridiculous war? Well, if anything, it was this kinky Zora Princess' fault. She had started the whole thing and was so obsessed with what she called reality that I hardly believed she would ever accept the true truth.

What really got to me, was that it had been her playing the role of the noble hero, rushing to help my sworn brother and his little Sage friend Saria. Saria… My expression saddened when I thought about her. She didn't deserve this madness. It was bad enough this war happened outside but for her to experience such violence and bloodlust… Now she was captured by Ganondorf, so I heard, and I longed to go there and help. However, that was impossible, since Ruto and her people had declared the forest momentarily under their protection. They didn't say it – officially the forest was still neutral ground, but their presence there was more than enough. I feared that Ruto would use the opportunity to come into the Princess' good grace. The Zora's presence could shift the balance and lure the neutral Hylian's onto their side.

I sighed yet again and returned inside the inactive volcano. The whole matter was getting out of hand and I didn't know what to do. On the one hand, I knew that the Sages would eventually have to unite again to face the King of Evil in all his twisted glory. On the other hand, I knew that I could never rest until I had my vengeance. The vengeance for the only one ever really dear to me by blood. I had sworn to avenge his death. Nobody really knew anymore what this war really was about aside from me, Ruto and a few others involved and over the years my anger had clouded my perspective more and more. I knew this and I knew that I could never stop before Ruto and her kin had paid for his death – even if the ultimate consequence was to sacrifice Hyrule in the process. That was my worst fear and my only motive…

While musing over these conflicting, dark thoughts, I had reached the little stone altar build in one of the many side caves. Warded, guarded and secured. The last place of honor that was left of the one it was built for. A few items lay here – a tiny sword of stone and a collection of rocks that would be considered quite a delicacy with my people. In the center stood a single picture. A picture I hated as much as I loved it. A young Goron child was portrayed there, his features still a bit babyish for his actual age, but nonetheless promising to become a handsome species man one day. At his side stood what was considered the perfect picture of teenage beauty within her kin. A striking beauty of a Zora. The Princess Ruto herself.

_They looked so happy_, I thought somberly. _Who would have thought it would all turn out like this…_ I heaved another sigh. This charming witch who had dared to use my son for her own goals would pay. That I had sworn. I would avenge the one I had once called my son, named after my sworn brother. Link.

Stone Tower, Ikana – Termina (Ganondorf)

I had to admit: Link had excellent taste. However, he would never knew what he missed by not taking steps to ensure his bonds to this forest girl. When I entered into the realm of Hyrule again, my mind was only set on vengeance, in the purest form possible. I wanted to slowly punish my hated rival by slowly taking away everything he held dear to him. The boy had humiliated me and anything less in return would surely be unacceptable. However, when I made my presence known by striking at the very home of his childhood – not to mention the only balance the war-stricken world still had –, I had not suspected such opportunities. With Majora's mind-probing abilities, I was able to find the very weakness of the boy. To find it in the person of a young Kokiri child, Sage no less, was unexpected but most positively interesting because I saw my chance in making my vengeance swift and all the more painful, before I could more quickly when anticipated attend to the conquest of Hyrule once more.

I took a moment to critically regard the young female with the most striking, natural exotic beauty. The change brought upon by the non-existence of the Lost Wood's barrier was rather astonishing. Her hair fell right past her shoulders and waist, in a most lovely wavy pattern.  She had a slim waist with just the right proportions. Long, slender legs made the whole picture just perfect. Forest Sage Saria would make a fine queen indeed. The only thing disapproving at the moment was her state of mind. She had her eyes tightly shut and my experienced senses could determine her whole spirit and soul were in a meditative state. I didn't really mind that. When I was finished with her before the sun set again in this world, her mind would bend to my every wish. She would be mine. And that would crush Link.

Majora laughed in the back of my mind, probably amused by my antics but clearly enjoying my line of thoughts. One would have proclaimed this pact thoughtless, a rushed decision. I knew fully well how dangerous the ancient warlock spirit really was. I could not afford to underestimate an obvious ally that greatly. But what did I have to lose? Staying in this hellhole for maybe a few millennia? Never accomplish the revenge against the ones who sealed me? Leaving the world to grow, possibly up to a level where it became sheer impossible to conquer it? No, definitely not. Everything was better than hell. And Majora knew this as well as I did. We both were equals, both able to overpower the other in certain aspects, at certain times. And that is why this pact was definitely not one of trust but of respect and regard of our own devious plans. Because the moment you trust another evil being, you deliver your existence to the final judge.

Back to my soon-to-be queen. She was definitely worth something in this more adult physical state. The Sage still had her eyes firmly closed and an aura of extreme stillness and inner peace created around her. Nothing I could not master of course. The necessity to break her will to my bidding was actually a task I would most definitely enjoy. And so I didn't hesitate in ripping open the robe-like clothes she wore – I was a bit disappointed to not even receive a slight voicing of disapproval. Her trance was strong, I had to give her credit for that.

A thought came to my mind and I licked my lips in anticipation. I could take her now, probably without the faintest of reactions and I could do so again and again, until I had her finally submitting into me. However, how sweet would my revenge on Link be that this girl would willingly wish me to conquer her. That would not happen of course, not out of total free will. There had to be something done to ensure her compliance. And I wasn't called a master of the black art for nothing. With Majora's mind altering abilities mingling into my power, it would be even more easy to influence the young Sage's mind. No spiritual shields could stand against such power.

Convinced like that I reached out with one hand to touch her bare skin, slowly sliding down her body without the faintest reaction, just as expected. Smiling to myself, I began pouring my own magic into the mental shields and starting to apply a totally new kind of _pleasure_. Naturally joyful about my near conquest, what happened next caught me completely off guard and neither Majora nor I were able to defend ourselves against the sudden counter, a counter I had clearly not expected. True, the girl seemed to be marked and cherished by Farore herself, but the goddesses had long lost direct influence on the affairs of their realm – not to mention that this wasn't even their realm! However, there was no mistaking that the young Sage alone could not have inflicted the hot, searing pain suddenly exploding into my very being with a force I had nothing to defend against. The powerful magic that turned my world momentarily into a single color of blinding white was aimed at one particular spot that I had so carelessly forgotten. Forgotten because I never thought possible for what exactly I felt happening right now. In one fluid motion, I felt my body being striped of my most priced possession, the one thing that had marked the beginning of my reign and had always been the object of my desires. The Triforce of Power was literally ripped from my existence and out of reach before I could even think again.

(Link)

Flanked by Tatl and Dalia, I jumped up to the level where I had located the location of Ganondorf and Saria. Gathering magic as I had been taught countless times by Zelda, Impa and Saria herself, a powerful blast of fire ripped apart the wall before me, tearing through the wards and protection like a knife through paper. However, I admit being surprised as I barely managed to dodge the sudden burst of energy which was so pure that there was no mistaking of its heavenly nature. A golden triangle, surrounded with a red glow shot straight out of the hole in the wall and vanished through a high window into the morning sky.

I blinked astonished before I finally turned around to see Ganondorf standing there, his breathing coming in quick, short gasps – clearly stunned by the sudden departure of his self-gained Triforce piece. For a moment, I totally forgot why I came here but then my eyes averted themselves towards the figure next to the entitled King of Evil, and if I had carried a weapon it would surely have escaped my grasp at that moment. The beautiful girl beside him totally took my breath away. One might say, that sounded corny in a situation like this but there was no better way to describe the sudden feeling rushing through every nerve ending in my body. The radiant forest-green glow, the aura of pureness and oh so full of life… Every single detail described only by one person that I knew, yet the body standing there betrayed all that I knew of the mere child of innocence. A teenaged girl, in her full bloom, a natural beauty that neither Zelda nor Malon could stand up to. An angel to my eyes, suddenly promising so many opportunities. "Sar…" I whispered breathlessly and Dalia gave an equal squeak of surprise.

But then, I finally caught sight of the chains holding my best friend and the obvious signs of her cut robe and exposed flesh. It took me only a few moments to comprehend and fully understand what had been about to happen. "About to" were the keywords here, I would have known if something of that nature had happened because the aura of pureness and innocence around the now adult Kokiri was still intact. However, the implications of what Ganondorf might have done to her if I had arrived only a little later or if he had not been distracted by loosing his Triforce fragment…

A cold burning rage suddenly overcame me and I didn't have any intentions of stopping it. Anger and rage could sometimes be powerful allies, if you managed to tame them, controlling them in a cool, calculative manner. Impa had taught me many things about this and in comparison to Ganondorf, who liked to give its darker urges free reign, I was not in danger of being consumed by my own hateful emotions. I would first be in danger of losing control when I pulled out my ultimate weapon.

"Ganondorf!" I growled threateningly, drawing the sorcerer out of his trance state. Saria's eyes suddenly snapped open and followed Ganondorf's gaze towards me. Surprisingly enough my mortal enemy managed to compose himself and though the absence of his main power supply, I felt hardly any weakening in his aura. I expected with the fragment out of his control the battle would be easy and I might be able to deliver my own vengeance swift and without much effort. But, there was nothing. The strength and incredible power I first experienced in Kokiri Forest only a few hours was still as strong as ever, frighteningly strong.

"Ah, Link!" Ganondorf chuckled in his twisted manner. "I didn't expect you here this early. I think I underestimated your abilities yet again and… your knowledge about this realm. Otherwise, you have a great timing. I was just going to make this rather stunning female my mate of choice, the mother of my children." He said it so calmly and even that somebody would think he would give a lecture about a really interesting science topic. That fueled my own anger even more, threatening to burst any moment, but I calmed myself down again with an effort of restrain.

Ganondorf looked directly at me with an expression of triumph in his face. "I will make you watch, Link. I will make you suffer for every single of the seven years you and the Sages have sealed me in hell. And there is NOTHING you can do about it!" A crazed laugh sounded through the chamber as Ganondorf threw his head back in obvious belief that all of his statements were the truth and unchangeable. Well, that's where he was wrong.

"I think you forgot something." The King of Evil suddenly grew deadly silent as he fixed his gaze upon me again. "What?" he demanded, quite unbelieving that I wasn't affected by his speech or showing any signs of fear. "I said, that you forgot something important," I replied evenly and began to rummage through my subspace pocket. "This is not Hyrule. In this realm other laws apply. Such as… this." A single item appeared in my hand and brought several different reactions from all persons and beings present. The Fierce Deity Mask.

Ganondorf staggered backwards in actual fear, although I wondered how he knew about the purpose of the mask. Dalia shot me a skeptical glance while Saria voiced her protest rather loudly in which Tatl soon joined, knowing fully well what the mask could do to a person. I experienced all of this once and I had sworn to myself, I would never to use it again. It was easy to beat Majora like this. But… Wearing the mask was as if you signed a contract with the devil because the mask gave you powers worthy of an Oni, a demon of incredible status and power. It was mind-twisting, barely manageable to stay in control and not go on a vicious rampage. The time I fought Majora I was almost at the edge of insanity and only the explosion of the moon that triggered the retransformation had saved me. After that, I had never ever touched the mask again.

"Link, don't do it! You don't know what can happen. With the Triforce and the Master Sword the mask will become to powerful to handle," Saria reminded me forcefully but my decision was already made. The risk was worth all that, if it meant saving Saria's life. If it meant guaranteeing the only person that truly mattered to me freedom, I was willing to risk my own sanity and probably my very life in the process.

Holding the mask in one hand and taking the holy blade of blades, the Master Sword, in the other, I slowly lifted the Fierce Deity Mask over my face, whispering three last words and making sure Saria heard them. "I love you…" And then the power overtook all my other senses. I had never felt so much power before, intoxicating like nothing I ever experienced, power so incredible I felt able to move mountains with a single thought. I was prepared though, as the essence of the entity began to tap into my emotions of anger, rage and vengeance about the unbelievable attempt at Saria's innocence, pushing the emotions higher and higher like waves in a growing storm. Fighting with every remaining inch of my free will against the almost demonic-like power, I barely but eventually balanced the power and forcefully clamped down on the almost unlimited resources boiling just under the surface.

Briefly checking myself, I noticed that once again I wore a white-bluish version of my Kokiri tunic. An aura of forest green, mixed with an almost unhealthy bright white crackled with raw energy around my physical form. The Master Sword had transformed into a single blade of pure white light, blinding for human eyes to even cast a glance at and clearly setting Ganondorf at unease. Shifting my gaze towards my mortal enemy again, I knew that I had to finish this quickly because my conscience threatened to drift away once again and I found it more and more difficult to remain in control.

With a cry of barely restrained rage, I launched myself at the evil sorcerer and let loose with a mighty energy blast slicing through the air from the tip of my blade. Ganondorf managed to bring his cloak in front of him and shielded himself against the light. But before he had time to recover, I had already reached him and soon found my godly blade locked in a standstill with Ganondorf's own, filled with black energy. Still, it was only a matter of time that I began to gain the advantage once again, forcing my opponent backwards.

The King of Evil didn't have his reputation for nothing, but he didn't know how to best answer my strategy and overwhelming strength. So he simply reverted to stalling by avoiding my fury of attacks and casting defensive spells. Ganondorf wouldn't be able to tire me out – that was for sure. But he seemed to know fully well that the longer the fight continued, the more I surrendered to the power fueling my enormous battle energy, the sooner I would have to submit to the consequences. And with Saria still in danger, he knew that I would never allow this.

Producing a light arrow out of nowhere, I let it explode right in Ganondorf's surprised face, leaving him to recoil in pain and dismay. With two quick sword blasts, I had cut the chains holding Saria in place. Giving a final glance at my mortal enemy who was still distracted and blinded, I jumped towards my best friend, feeling the pull of the daring and demanding power of the mask. Before the green-haired Kokiri could protest, I pulled her into my arms, waved one hand at a nearby wall which exploded right away and jumped out of it into the clear sky.

(Dalia)

Saria let loose with a screech that I soon joined as we jumped through one of the top windows of this enormous high tower. So sudden was the action that took place I was locked into the moment and momentarily forgot that I could fly. At a reckless speed, we shot down into the seemingly endless abyss with the clear promise of a deadly landing. If I wasn't so scared at the moment, I would have cursed at Link – or whatever he was now – for using such a dumb escape route. However, there was no need to do so as I determined moments later. The Triforce symbol on his palm flashed once and I made out a shape in the distance that was quickly closing in on our position. Before any of us could fully comprehend what exactly was happening we made a soft – as soft as possible under the circumstances – landing upon the back of who could only be Epona, if that wasn't so ridiculous. Still, it turned out to be the truth, although Link's trusted horse bore little similarities to her former form – with white skin, light bluish mane and a set of Pegasus wings. For some reason it seemed that the horse had reacted to the change of her master.

"LINK!" Saria suddenly cried out loud enough to shake us all out of our somewhat paralyzed and numb state. I whirled around and took in at once that while Saria looked better than ever – her robe reformed and no indications of torture evident anymore – Link wasn't quite in the same state. Still in what Tatl had briefly mentioned as the Oni-form, he sat there staring at nothing in particular. Even without taping into his spirit and soul, I could tell his consciousness was slipping away beyond reach, even for a fairy. The blonde-haired fairy immediately noted the condition of her former charge, but recoiled as if burnt the moment she tried to tap into their old link.

My charge didn't hesitate once. We both remembered the stories Link told her – since I was always present – about Termina and his adventures here. Once he mentioned the terrifying power of the Fierce Deity Mask and that had been enough to cause us a not-so-easy sleep for several nights! I could only begin to imagine what it would feel like. And to imagine that Tatl had assisted him during the whole fight did wonders to my opinion of her. Saria had produced a single wooden flute, an instrument she managed to play just as perfectly as an ocarina. The flute was an instrument of her Sage status, I assumed, although she never explained to me where she got it; only that it was a special gift. What my charge played was a fluid and powerful version of the song once taught to Link by the Masks Salesman. The Song of Healing.

I hardly recognized the young teenage girl on the back of the winged horse on her way towards Clock Town. She played with such passion and skill that one would think the tune came directly from the heavens. Mentally, I reached out to my long time companion, friend and charge in a mixture of curiosity and wanting to aid her… But I pulled back quickly because what I touched had an aura of pureness that I briefly got a flash of Farore herself. Had she gotten so addicted to her role as the forest's guardian that the Goddess herself had marked her? And even more importantly, since when? The source was tied deep to the core of her being and that couldn't be achieved just overnight. Suddenly the girl in the green forest robes had become very alien to me. 

The music seemed to penetrate the control of the mask somewhere. As Saria lifted one hand in a daze-like manner channeling scaring high magic, a green glow began to surround Link's head and the outlines of the mask became visible, growing more and more solid. With one final high recitation of the healing tune, the mask finally surrendered to its soothing power and fell forward from Link's face. Saria caught it and if she hadn't quickly cast it away in subspace it might have burned her with the amount of highly-charged energy. Link's form shook violently as he returned to his normal form and then he suddenly fell forward, giving Saria barely enough time to catch his unconsciousness form.

"Link!" For a moment a look of terror crossed her features and I sensed the change in the boy's life force, the power drain proving to be too much for him – his spirit and soul in serious danger of separating from their human shell. Quickly, Saria turned dead serious, a remarkable display of bravery in a situation like this. "Epona, go down into the town. Right at the inn. Link told me you spent a lot of time there resting between battles?" she began giving orders and turned a glance towards Tatl who nodded, surprised at being so suddenly addressed. "Good, then that might serve as the best place we have at the moment. I wished to have the environment of the meadow for this, but it can't be helped."

I didn't understand right away but I did notice the change in her expression. Becoming more serious and thoughtful, something that had looked out of place for the ten year old she had once been. It was the look she always had when some kind of plan formed in her head. And most of the time it was never really something pleasant. "Saria, I don't know I like the sound of this…" She hushed me with a simple gesture that made me wince and wisely shut my mouth – knowing fully well that whatever my charge had planned was most likely the only thing to save Link's life and that nothing, absolutely NOTHING, was going to stop her.

Golden Heaven (Din)

Sitting cross-legged at the top of the Triangle Palace, the home of my sisters and me for millennia, I tried to think. An action far more difficult for me than one might think of a Goddess. Compared to my sisters, I was never one to sit around and think on a problem, rather, act on it. This sort of false bravado and headless decisions had brought me more trouble than I'd like to admit – such as ending up with Ganondorf as a bearer of my insignia. However, this time it wasn't just a typical struggle of balance between the specific aspects of us sisters, as it usually happens whenever the Triforce is obtained anew. No, this time we were forced to actually work together against something equally as powerful as us.

The union of Ganondorf and Majora troubled my sisters deeply and we've gone as far as to accept the otherwise out-of-question suggestion from Farore. But even though her intervention through her avatar and the separation Ganondorf's from my power triangle, the Evil King proved to be far more resourceful than even I imagined. It seemed that in his time of banishment, he had mastered the Triforce's full power and seemed to have been able to create something of an equivalent. A darker form of my legacy. I was not totally certain about the how and exactly what, but worried enough to revert to a more despised technique of meditation.

Now I sit here, trying to think up the best way to achieve the main objectives of my sister's plan of action. Choosing a new bearer for my mark of power would be difficult enough because we needed all pieces on our side to counteract the magnificent force of Ganondorf and Majora. I had a couple of choices, with the single problem that the current war threw most of them out of the picture. Young Link had been a very formidable and quite promising young fellow and if I had had any motives for stripping the dark sorcerer of my triangle at that time, he would have made a remarkable bearer… A sad thing how his existence came to such a ruthless end. Apart from him, there was his father but the war and the loss of his only son had made him thick-headed and unable of objective perception. No chance there.

The other possibility was to search in the other realm. That had been part of the impromptu bargain with the Termina gods and Nayru had already chosen her avatar in the other realm. Which brought me to the second problem of finding a suitable and willing mortal to carry out my will in the realm of the living. It was the only way we Goddesses were able to influence the mortal plane. I had no idea how to chose the right person and was quietly contemplating if I should wait a bit longer, and maybe monitor the Hero and the Sage, Farore's apprentices through fate and choice, for some time. The Hero of Time tended to meet the most interesting sort of people. Maybe I could pick my own choices through them.

"The play has began and the act comes to a conclusion. The union will be performed today." I was not surprised as my sister blinked into existence behind me and joined me in my position. Farore's dark green hair fell slightly over her face and partially masked the lines of worry. Although it was thanks to her that we even had a plan to begin with, but nonetheless, she was not pleased with the unmistakable critical situation. None of us were.

To strengthen her power and influence on the mortal plane was far less problematic and in this case even logical. Ganondorf and Majora represented Power and Wisdom – in some wicked sort of way – but they lacked the balance that made our side's hero. The courage and independence, the focal point between the two other forces, between strength and magic. Uniting bearer and chosen avatar would raise their power to a marvelous level. Together they would be able to achieve things that any mere mortal – even one with a Triforce fragment in his or her grasp – would not even dream of doing. But it was not the worry about her charges or the nearing union that worried my sister, so much I could tell.

"Any progress in recreating the barrier?" I asked slowly after a time of mutual silence. Farore shook her head. "Not much. I will have to wait until Saria returns. I cannot directly intertwine and the Deku Tree Sprout is still to young to carry out my wishes. For the moment, the barrier of the Sages will protect the forest at least." She paused for a longer moment and cast her eyes down into the thick layer of clouds. "I'm worried about my children."

I laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, being very well able to understand her misery after watching the Gorons falling into the clutches of war for seven years. "We all do. They deserve nothing of this, nobody really does. But that is the flow of time and destiny. We can alter it but not totally change it… That's what you and Nayru are always trying to tell me." Farore managed a faint smile at this and I stared down at the single triangle hovering over my palm, wondering again what exactly I would to with it and to whom.

Clock Town, Termina (Saria)

Epona descended gracefully towards the ground in front of the "Stock Pot Inn". By the time we touched solid ground, several people had already gathered to see what all the excitement was about. I jumped down from Epona's back and let my eyes travel over the gathered crowd. There was not much time to do this. I could feel Link's life force weaken further with every passing moment. So, I simply cast a magic spell in my hand. Nothing more than a simple illuminating light, but effective for those not accustomed to magic. Several people suddenly flinched back at the display and I made a clear gesture for them not to come any closer.

"What's going on here?" a female voice demanded. I turned around and spotted a young, beautiful woman in the entrance of the inn. A young man with purple-bluish hair was right behind her and regarded our little group with suspicious eyes, until he focused on Link who was still on the back of Epona. Though about seven years had passed, he seemed to remember him at once, which only confirmed my identification of them, as Kafei and Anju.

"What happened to him?" Kafei let go of Anju's hand and rushed over to Epona to help me put Link down. "Very powerful magic," I explained. "Too much combined to be healthy." I glanced up at the other woman. "Can you clear the inn for now. No one is about to come near a radius of at least ten yards." Anju hesitated for a moment then nodded at the dead seriousness in my voice and turned around to reenter the inn. "Help me to get him into a suitable room," I turned back to Kafei. The young man nodded quietly and picked up Link's form to carry him into the inn.

I followed but instructed the two fairies to wait outside. I knew they didn't like what I was planning, although they didn't know exactly what it was. There was no time for hesitation, though. If I  wasted even a few minutes to discuss the crazy plan that had formed into my head, I would surely lose Link, and they knew it too. If there was any other way to save him, I would do anything to achieve it, and if I wasn't so absolutely sure that Link returned my feelings, I would never attempt such an act without his consultation.

"Anju told me that this was his old room," Kafei said as we entered a room on the first floor. I noted to myself that the room must have had its fair share of repairs because from what Link had told me, it had been a total wreck in the time he used it. Kafei placed Link on the bed and looked up at me questioningly. I smiled faintly. "Thanks, you better leave now. You don't want to be here when I get started." For a few seconds he stayed where he was, took one last look at Link and then slipped out of the room. I closed the door behind him and locked it with a seal of magic that would last for several hours. Checking with my mind that there were indeed no customers in the hotel anymore, I turned around to face the bed with Link. Under any other circumstances, I would have allow myself to feel the storm of emotions that threatened to burst outward any moment. As it was, there was just a slight tingle of nervousness. Other than that, I let my spirit link to our patron goddess Farore and a feeling of peace begin to fill me. Now it was time to make the preparations. I might have escaped the clutches of Ganondorf with my innocence still basically intact, but now I was willing to give it willingly to the boy I had always admired and loved in more ways than one. And I was grateful to finally be able to, although I had no idea if Link would ever be able to approve of the ceremony I was about to perform.

TBC in Part 3

What has Saria in mind to save Link and will it work? Her actions of saving her best friend and love are not without consequences and Ganondorf is not one to give up easily. In the meantime, the short period of peace becomes strained and Darunia is forced to meet with the other sages, including Ruto. See what happens in the next part.

Author's Note

Well, I managed to do this part earlier than I thought. This was mostly due to the fact that I had reached an important turning point in my ANH/SiL-continuity that acquired more deep thought about the further plot and new characters introduced.

This chapter had been interesting to write, with a lot of angst. I'm sorry to all Tael and Skull Kid fans for so easily putting them out of the picture. I was thinking about something to match the angsty atmosphere in this fic and the sacrifice of the two just came to my mind.

Nothing more to say. Mails as always to Solarsenshi@gmx.de. That's all for now.

Ja ne, yours

Matthias


	3. Forest Mating

Title: Lines of Destiny (3/?)

Status (Version): Alpha

Author: Matthias aka MysticMew (Solarsenshi@gmx.de)

Rating: PG-13 (I guess)

Pairing: Link/Saria, otherwise none specified at the moment

Spoilers: Places and people from TOoT and Majora, but you wouldn't read it when you didn't play the games, right?

Summary: Hyrule is at war. When two old enemies join to bring true darkness over the land, can the rivaling races once again find together and fight them or is the downfall of Hyrule already written in stone?

Chapter Three: Forest Mating

Stock Pot Inn, Clock Town – The Realm of Termina (Link)

Pain… so much… A blinding numbness in my very soul… I could not feel anything except pain… Powers beyond my imagination yanked on my spirit to hurl it away, separate it from my mortal body and doom me forever… I struggled, I really did, but the struggle was an useless one. The power and the pull was too strong and I slowly felt myself drifting… Drifting into the welcoming arms of silence, of freedom and no more suffering. What was there still to fight for? The agony would stop and everything would be alright, so why…?

Peace. Incredible, reassuring peace… Not death, not the relieving oblivion I had craved for moments ago but… peace. Simple like that. A familiar feeling, a voice, a certain flavor, a smell of… forest? A memory flickered before my mind's eye and suddenly I remembered, remembered who I was, why I was like that and I remembered… My eyes snapped open suddenly and I pressed them shut again at the dancing blurs of light greeting me.

Groaning I _slowly_ opened my eyes. The room I seemed to be currently in, was somewhat familiar but I could be mistaken. Yet, I was much to distracted to contemplate my location, rather than all the other impressions my primary senses picked up. The room was illuminated not only by a majority of candles in a variation of red, yellow, green and violet but also by an eerie, yet familiar green glow filling the whole room. Between the candles there was an arrangement of herbs that let the room almost smell like the Sacred Forest Meadow. The green glow was not really lightening it but rather emitting the atmosphere of a blanket. Nice, soft, warm… and definitely magic of a sort I only knew one person could cast.

Said caster stood at the edge of the circle the ring of candles and herbs were aligning. My eyes were locked on her form for several moments as the memories rushed back with unbidden force, striking a serious of conflicting emotions. The long, light-green hair, the light skin, the eyes… It was all Saria. But… This body… She was beautiful. There was simply no better way to describe it since words failed me even in my mind. The long, slender legs and arms, the green, long forest robe pronouncing the elder body perfectly, the incredible aura of determination radiating from her… Determination? About what?

I blinked, regarding my childhood friend and not-so-secret-anymore love with an incredulous look. "Sar…?" The Forest Sage's eyes had never left me from the moment I woke but they softened now, a strange, yet strained smile playing around her lips. My mind was only slowly regaining a sense of actual conscious when Saria started forward and crossed the room in a few quick steps. Somewhere in the back of my awareness I registered that I actually lived and wondered how that could be possible after straining the Fierce Deity's Mask over my physical and mental limits. However, somehow I was here, living, alone with… Saria…

"What is happening?" I breathed, afraid to utter anymore. I felt perfectly fine, MUCH better than I should. And I also did feel that my health was not natural but fueled by magic, probably just for a short amount of time, until whatever Saria had planned was finished. I looked on enchanted as Saria took one of my hands and reached out with the other to stroke my face. The touch send my conscious spinning and all the feelings of the past seven years came back to the surface like a wave crashing through the already strained hull of a ship. Some little voice told me it was wrong to cherish the feeling, to take advantage of it. But… The voice was quickly ignored as I closed my eyes and murmured a soft "Sar…"

The caress stopped and I opened my eyes again, this time trying to sit up. Gentle hands pushed me back down. "Save your strength, you'll need every bit of it." I stared up at the both familiar and at the same time strange face, my own reflected in those blue eyes that held a note of sadness… No, indecision, nervousness, struggling maybe… "What are you going to do?" I asked again, while I noticed that her palms had left my shoulders and were slowly travelling along my body. I admit, I am a bit clueless at times but by now I got a pretty good idea about what exactly she was going to do.

Saria touched a finger to my lips and leaned forward, until our faces were only inches apart. "Do you trust me?" The question was uttered in such a low voice I had to strain to hear it, even with the close proximity. Her face spoke enough for me to decipher the uncertainty that it was laced with. She was afraid. Scared even. And if I thought about it I was not better off. I had the distinct feeling that she felt like betraying me, forcing me into something. I did not need to look around to realize that everything I noticed before was set up to indicate nothing less than a ritual. A ritual to save me. And Saria needed my reassurance to know that I wouldn't be mad at her.

I had no idea what exactly the dire consequences but I knew perfectly well what would be happening after I answered that question. Whatever this ritual meant, the act only inches away from me, in direct reach, would change our lives forever. Nothing would ever be as it was before. She knew I loved her and I was almost certain she did love me, nothing other would justify the willingness with which she offered to sacrifice her innocence. I had hoped for something different, a setting not quite like this. With all my heart I wanted to be with her but not born out of the need, Yet, seeing this almost faltering gaze at my apparent hesitation was enough to make my decision.

"With my life." The smile radiating happiness that greeted me… I would never forget it for the rest of my life. I had not much time to bask in that glow though, as Saria closed the remaining distance between us and I was suddenly vaulted to a world of bliss… coupled with a LOT of magic.

Magic Shop, Swamp (Kotake)

"WHA…" The exclamation was cut off than the wave hit again, this time much, much stronger though. The wave swept like a maelstrom of energy over everything its path crossed, stretching out further and further, never really losing height or altitude. It began consuming the whole of the Termina realm, then broke through the barriers and crashed beyond it. Every life form at least somewhat sensitive would feel an incredible feeling of warmth and love with no apparent reason, every being magically adept would have felt any safeguards melting and even the powerful ones would have to strain to not take the full impact… As was I.

"By the giants, what is THAT?" Quickly I fetched a potion from under the counter and gulped the yellow liquid down in one motion. The mixture was just recently developed in a cooperating effort with the Romani Ranch and their famous milk that temporally enabled someone to use magic in unlimited quantities. This one here was a lot higher than temporally. My mental shields responded immediately to the new power charge and rose up to meet the pressure that was far from unpleasant but also far from endurable over a longer timeframe.

When I was sure my mental shields were stable I grabbed a few more potions, took my broom and closed the shop with a wave of my hand, before I shot out through the chimney. I circled the area a few times to get orientated, which was quite hard with all the magical energy crackling in the air. Eventually my gaze narrowed and I found the location from where the wave had sprung up in the first place. Straight from Clock Town and I think I was quite familiar with one participant in what could only be one particular ritual.

"Should've know it was the boy," I muttered and sped away in the direction of the entrance of the Swamp to fetch Koume. I needn't have to worry. Even without the supply of potions at my disposal, Koume's fire magic should have allowed her to better go with the flow than me. My sister met me halfway and without another word we turned and crossed the distance to the town in remarkable time even for us.

What greeted us was quite a commotion which was located directly around the town's inn. I was relieved that whoever was responsible for that in the first place – and I knew that the boy just didn't have the skill to do so in the first place – had taken the necessarily preoccupations. The minimal distance was held strictly by all inhabitants, due to the faint green glow around the inn even much more than necessary. Which was even better. The only ones coming rather close to the casting circle were two humans – the inn keepers, I remembered – and two very agitated fairies. One was unfamiliar to me and she didn't strike me as from the local kin. The other one was with no doubt little Tatl, the boy's temporary guardian. Somehow that they were here didn't surprise me.

Making a more or less graceful landing, Koume and I hopped down from our brooms and they vanished immediately. "Fine," my sister growled, not taking the time for pleasantness as usual. "What did that boy do now?" Tatl made a helpless gesture. The other fairy shrugged. "We like to know that too. Apparently my charge is wielding some incredible magic but I cannot place what." I regarded her with a long look, when asked more calmly: "What exactly happened?"

The two fairies looked at each other, then the unfamiliar one sighed audible. "All right. First of I am Dalia and I'm Lady Saria's guardian. Saria is the Sage of the Forest in our realm. We have been following a powerful sorcerer here, after he took my charge hostage. We met him at Stone Tower and… fought. Well, Link fought or rather a version of him we all would have not wanted to see." Koume and I looked at each other confused. Tatl spoke up at this point. "You know about Majora, right?" I nodded. Everyone knew about Majora after Skull Kid had made a formal apology at the carnival six years ago. And mostly everyone here knew of the courageous, young boy who had fought so hard to save a land that wasn't even his. "During our final confrontation, we obtained a powerful artifact, called the Fierce Deity Mask." I… gulped. Koume simply stared long and hard…

It was all making sense now. The boy had used the mask in battle, probably even combined with an equally strong magical item from his realm and the power had gotten out of control, threatening to whisk his conscious away. His soul would probably have been forever lost. I saw the explosion of temper on my sisters face and quickly cut in, making sure that the two fairies were listening, closely.

"From what I can conclude and from what I…we already felt, there's only one possibility what is going on in there." I made a gesture at the inn. The fairies were silent for a moment as was literally the whole town. Neither really dared to ask the question. I answered it anyway. "They are forming a Soul Link." Dalia took a very deep breath and closed her eyes, she didn't let it out for a long time, Tatl simply stared ahead, not saying anything. I think, they both already suspected. The boy's horse gave a snort…

Chamber of Sages, Sacred Realm (Nabooru)

The Chamber of Sages usually was a quiet place. No, let me rephrase it. It was utterly soundless. Every word spoken came right from the mind, every voice you heard, you heard right in your mind and every sound was barely a whisper yet loud and clear enough to understand. Meetings between the Sages – as scarcely as they were – had been mostly hushed and without any signs of conflict. Either because two sages weren't even present or they'd just ignore each other and the rest along with it. Mostly. Certainly not today…

*What do you mean, we can't just run off like idiots?* yet another shout from the massive Fire Sage bellowed through the mind link, binding all six of us together. The addressed Water Sage shot back an annoyed glare. "Are you so dense or what? We are not going to help them, if we all went out and go looking over every existing realm! We have no idea, where they are and even if, what good would it do? I at least know that I would never forgive myself, if Saria's people would be hurt during her absence. We have our responsibilities here, Link has his responsibility wherever she is and he WILL bring her back.* The massive Goron growled deeply, his eyes reflecting only barely restrained disgust and outrage at the Zora Princess. *I am not going to let my Sworn Brother down.*

*Don't you have any trust in Link?*

It went like this for almost five minutes now. At the beginning there were feeble attempts from Impa, Rauru, Zelda and myself to somehow bring the conversation back to the topic but we soon realized how futile that proved to be. It really would have been better to hold the meeting with just us four. The only problem was that Ruto did effectively made her responsibility clear to secure the forest and therefore we had to include her in the meeting. Which had the direct consequence of inviting Darunia as well because otherwise we could have been accused of taking sides… Politics sucked, I tell you. It was much easier to single-handily lead a tribe of Gerudo warriors.

"You stuck-up, little brat, you dare to speak about trust? You are a murderer, thousands died by your command, thousands were slaughtered, innocents… that…" The Zora Princess shot to her feet… Well, she would have, if she hadn't been already standing, secured on her platform. As it was she just seemed to struggle for a moment against invisible bonds and then relaxed again. Her features became the perfect definition of ice cold, wouldn't it be for the deeply suppressed hurt that I had detected quite some time now in the young princess.

"And you haven't?" If a Goron could ever manage to react at all from a slap, either physically or mentally, I think Darunia just did. Ruto held her cold, monotone as she continued. "I guess, it doesn't matter that Zora corpses were withering from dehydration when your people blockaded the bridge to Gerudo Valley? I guess it doesn't matter that hundreds of the old kin risk their live for a cause so pointless that it nears blasphemy. I guess it doesn't matter, that the most innocent creatures in this land were slaughtered and nearly extinct through our carelessness." Somewhat during the almost soft spoken words her mental voice had almost dropped down to a level where it actually couldn't be understood. I was not sure if anyone else could clearly here all of the next statement, but as the Spirit Sage I could. *I am tired, Darunia. Do we have to tear our land apart over an obvious misjudgment of the fate of a single…*

*DO NOT MENTION _HIM_! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO…* Ruto looked up and for a moment the atmosphere in the chamber that was ALWAYS stable seemed to drop down to arctic degrees. *I have every right to. I lo…* A flare of red aura led me instinctively flinch for no apparent reason but the sheer hostility in Darunia's aura. Thankfully Rauru took that moment to finally intertwine. "SILENCE!" And yes, he actually _said_ this.

However, the roar of order completely lost its dramatic effect as it was that exact moment that everyone present visibly gasped in mental shock when a huge wave of magical energy soared through the best warded and most untouchable place in all of creation. A sense of utmost peace, love and a hint of creation was carried with the wave, so intense I had no time at all to prepare. I could feel Link's energy but I could also feel Saria's. Yet the Forest Sage's was somewhat disordered – not surprisingly, guessing that she made the same transformation as her kin – but there was a touch of… Goddess. Farore definitely. And the sensation the wave created in me… I could only think of one thing that possible could have happened…

I looked up to meet Zelda's gaze, who had been silent up to now. Hyrule's princess simply nodded and looked down at her hand where the Triforce of Wisdom was glowing softly. Glowing softly was not really what could be used as a decent term for the green, vacant forest emblem practically bursting with light.

After a moment the wave passed and continued onward on its way. A lasting silence had been cast over the chamber that felt even worse than the trading of insults from our local warlords. I wanted to say something and so wanted Impa but we both kept silent in fear that anything from the wrong person's mouth could shatter the unstable peace. Finally Zelda spoke, calmly and including both Darunia and Ruto in her gaze. "That matter, I think, is concluded. Let us now proceed to the actual cause of this meeting." The actual cause was Ganondorf's new freedom. Not much more pleasant of a topic.

Stock Pot Inn, Clock Town – Termina (Saria)

Slowly my world shifted back into focus and it was the most wonderful greeting from reality I've ever received. I admit, I still had to get used to this new body and waking up in a form two times your former size does feel a little awkward. That tiny detail though was promptly pressed away by the incredible feeling of being held in two strong arms, head resting on a muscular – very much bare – chest… Had Farore granted me access to heaven, she couldn't have done a better job. Though this paradisiacal setting had come to pass through rather traumatic circumstances and I did worry how my people were faring, I was right where I ever wanted to be. With Link, loved, his… and he was mine. Finally.

"Any more glowing and you can light the whole inn." I looked up sharply, wondering how long he had been awake. His eyes were sparkling playfully, but there was also the reflection of love, unconditional love and… awe? I swatted him playfully on the arm dropped to his side and Link grinned. We stayed like that for awhile, listening to each other's synchronized breathing – even the heartbeat was in allegiance. This was a direct side effect of the Soul Link. In fact our very life force was now depended on each other. As long as one lived the other would. It did not quite go to the extension of shared pain but we could, if we wanted to relieve the other of some.

I looked up again, then I felt Link stroking my hair, idly playing with a few loose wisps of green hair as he studied me intently. His eyes held something indecipherable, as if he seemed to deeply contemplate an issue of great importance. The uncertainty that had rested since the beginning of the ritual and was thought to be smashed by his words of trust, began to stir slightly. But before I could open my mouth to voice a question, Link put the emotion back to sleep, when light fingers wandered over my cheek. His eyes suddenly were full of emotion, this brief sparkle of awe again… "You're beautiful," he choked out his voice a perfect reflection of his eyes.

I felt my eyes water, as I began to finally become aware that all this feelings touched my heart in more ways than my own reaction. They were not only mine, they were his too. The Soul Link was an ancient ritual, usually performed by lovers who did not want any barrier between them. But the knowledge became more and more lost over the thousand and thousand of years. Eventually only the Sages, some sorcerers and the Shiekah new about the capabilities of the bond, aside from this most people were not magical-versed enough anymore to perform the necessary ritual. I was and I had not hesitated. To secure Link's soul in time, there simply had been no other way. With time, maybe, yet I had the feeling that somehow this event was meant to take place.

"So, you do not regret it?" The question was rhetorical and we both knew it. There was no need for such travesty with the link intact. We would always feel the others innermost feelings and that wouldn't be possible when it wouldn't be working. Still, I needed to ask anyway, if only to reassure myself in non-supernatural ways. Link smiled deeply. "Why should I? I am right where I want to be." He pulled me up lightly and I complied without resentment. Our lips met in a soft, yet still passionate battle of tongues. Our skin brushed against the others and seemed to ignite the fire that had burned… some time ago anew. I did not know how much time had passed, how long I slept and this reluctantly let me pull away. Glancing to one side, I did not search for the clock immediately but checked the magic field. The air was still somewhat charged but the protective forest glow was gone. I sighed, both thankful and a bit woeful about the implications. Thankfully because it indicated the ceremony was finished and Link out of danger, woeful because it eventually meant that we had to get back up. We couldn't keep the customers outside after all and with the level of high quality magic evolved, I was sure we had stirred up quite a commotion.

I gave Link one last peck on the cheek, before getting up. "Come on, lazy head, we have to get up sometime." I put an extra bounce in my step and made sure to show off enough of my naked form. The Hylian boy never ceased to follow me until I lazily stretched and put on my clothing. If I had done it any longer, he would surely have had a nosebleed… I giggled wholeheartedly and Link blushed furiously. He groaned and sat up, fetching his clothing from the chair beside the bed. "And there goes my illusion, that there always was an adult mind in this child's body…" I gaped at that but quickly recovered by demonstratively tying the robe in a very slow pace that seemed to immediately enchant him again. "Well, do you want the child back…?" I really began to enjoy it but took pity when he sputtered and tried to form a coherent answer. I winked at him and turned away.

"Really, Link. Let me have a little fun, okay? We certainly didn't have much of it lately." As in ever since he left for his quest that eventually became his life. The years that followed had been hard to endure. I saw him growing up and us growing further and further apart, despite his best intentions to hold onto our _friendship_. Then Ganondorf escaped from his prison and for a horrible brief moment, I thought that everything would end in disastrous misery, as I had always feared. However, in the end, the King of Evil had – even with all the chaos he had and surely would spread into our already torn world – did the one thing that would probably haunt him to the rest of his hopefully short life. Ganondorf had brought us the only thing that hadn't been possible before. The hope for a new future, together and happy. How ironic.

Strong arms enfolded me from behind and I melted back into the embrace I so dearly had wanted for a long time. The soft words whispered in my ears, would surely be everything to make Ganondorf snarl in frustration. "I love you."

Chamber of Sages, Sacred Realm (Rauru)

It was certainly one of this days where it was not good to be a Sage.

A silence, lasting much longer than the one after the echo of the Soul Link, had engulfed the ancient halls, existing in the center of all existence. There was no word spoken or thought after the conclusion of another mental fight between Darunia and Ruto hardly ten minutes into a decent discussion of matters concerning Ganondorf's recent freedom or what we ought to do about the Kokiri problem. I was not quite sure what actually transpired and I meant to believe that not even the two Sages were themselves. Darunia had left after some ominous, soft spoken words from Ruto in a fit of barely controlled rage and I didn't bother to hope he'd come back. Ruto took her leave shortly afterwards, silent and with a look of deep emotional hurt and ice cold, barely visibly but outright scaring loathing in her features. Yet, I had not been oblivious to the signs of tiredness. It had been a long time since I had seen the Zora Princess in person but it seemed that whatever resolve she had built up to participate in this farce of a civil war was weakening considerably.

"Impa?" The voice of the Master Sage, Princess Zelda, brought me out of my silent review and with decades worth of experience I managed not to seem startled at the sudden change of atmosphere and sound. The Princess had discarded the sound barrier with not so much as a thought. There was no need for formality anymore, the motion barrier was gone too. I did not like to revert to such tactics anyway. However, with Darunia and Ruto ready to launch at each other at first sight… This had become an exclusive meeting again, of the same group as always, just minus Saria and – as most of the time present – Link. The missing two were save though, that much the intense magic wave had shown.

Zelda had turned to her confidante. "You did say, you found something of importance?" Impa nodded wearily, massaging her temples from the headache we probably all had received from this last mental screaming match. With a swift gesture the Shadow Sage produced a leather-bound book out of thin air. The ancient green leather was familiar with all of us, but it actually was a legacy of the Shiekah. The Book of Mysteries, Mudora. It was filled with endless secrets of Hyrule, as well as millennia of recorded prophecies and legends. Impa opened the book with a determinacy and sureness that it had surprised any lesser being than the Seven Sages or the Hero of Time.

"Let me recite:

Seven years have passed

Seven years have come anew

Things change, things remain

But the run against the path of destiny still is in vain

An incident not caused by the ones which fight, a war outbreaks

Darkness will rise, light will fade

However the final decision is not yet made

Two will join

Seven will fall

Fourteen will rise anew

Beware of the shadow that is light

And of the light that is darkness

To bring peace to their worlds

Dawn will come over the land once again

The joined hearts and souls bringing new light

It all depends on… the lines of destiny

This seems to fit the situation just fine and I tried to figure out some things. While a lot of details have yet to be undiscovered, I don't really have to explain who is meant with 'the seven that will fall'." She was met with grim looks and continued.

"I've came to a conclusion about 'the fourteen that will rise'. But let me take a different approach. After further examination I think, I can agree with your conclusion, of how exactly Ganondorf escaped his prison." Nabooru looked at the Shadow Sage curiously. "So, he DID have outside help? But who, not even the lowest Gerudo would step as low as…" Impa held up a hand and the Spirit Sage stopped. "Not outside help. My guess is, that he joined forces with a powerful entity while in hell. A ghost, a spirit, anything… I could not feel any other evil presence when Ganondorf set foot into this land and I'm sure you all could too." I nodded at that, indicating her to go on. "Yet, Zelda and I agree with each other that his aura was fairly off then we encountered him. And he showed unknown and incredible mental abilities while Link engaged him in combat. All this I think points towards my theory that there is another presence inside of him at work."

Silence once again, hang in the air, as each of us contemplated this. Impa's reasoning surely let no doubt on her conclusion. I could certainly not have come up with a better explanation – quite frankly, I hadn't. "What does this has to do with the prophecy?" I inquired. The Shadow Sage made a sweeping hand gesture, including the whole pedestal that we were currently standing on. "That there are more than us seven. I am hard pressed to believe that Ganondorf's ally comes from a different world, yet quite similar to ours. The book speaks about fourteen, this is two times as much as we are now. Which means, that somewhere are Sages that also represent our position and element. And we have to find those."

Again a few moments of silence. The interpretation was a bit vague but it seemed to be the best one I could think of myself. But that whole line of reasoning, left me with a very disturbing feeling. Finally, as if reading my mind, Zelda mumbled almost only to herself: "But there is only one world we know about that is similar to ours." This time nobody spoke for a long time as everybody more or less realized what Impa was subtly hinting about the Evil Sorcerer's ally. A really, really disturbing thought.

Somewhere in Termina (Ganondorf)

As it was I did agree with young Saria's thoughts. I might have not been able to know or hear them but could quite effortlessly picture very well what she and Link would be thinking now. Slipping from the grasps of death, coming out on top why I was left with nothing but fury and rage, again. Events had progressed far too quickly to make sense of at first and after the multiple defeat, I had hurried to get away. While I did not fear them to come back anytime soon – seeing the state Link's soul was in as they left –, I was rather weakened by the onslaught of my infuriated archenemy, the stripping of my Triforce part and learning just how strong the Forest Sage really was. Drained like that I could not hold the barrier I had quickly established to hinder the area's guardian to intertwine and I was in no state to face a deity.

Majora had provided me with a hidden place, undetected and unreachable in the deepest parts of this realm. As it turned out, the place had been one of his studies when he was still alive. A sparse setting, compared to the immense structure of the ancient stronghold but it would do. The place was fine enough to plot our next move and provided the necessary equipment to bring my strength back… as much as was possible.

The loss of the Triforce of Power was certainly shocking. Yet, that didn't trouble me much. There was only that much I could achieve with the celestial remain that I couldn't do out of my own power. These days the fragment had only served to boost my natural powers and these powers had grown to a truly frightening degree during my time at hell, since the Triforce did not seem to function there. No, what worried me more was the reckless attitude of the boy and the way he produced that last trump card. Without a care in the world for his own health. The strength of his feelings impressed me but also it gnawed on me that I hadn't realized the obvious earlier. Now, there would simply be no chance more to separate them. A shame, really, Saria would have made a formidable queen after I would have broken her spirit. That was impossible now.

I snarled impatiently, watching the pair leave the inn and face the gathering of people outside, among them this realm's version of my faithful Twinrova Sisters. It was a wonder I actually got through with a scrying spell, judging the sheer amount of holy magic in the atmosphere. While the protective barrier and the overwhelming, charged air, in the near proximity where the ritual had taken place was gone, everything was still heavily loaded with pure mana.

The city was becoming neutral territory again after the effects of the Soul Link ceremony had worn off. Every being of Evil that would have attempted to come as much as in a few miles radius of the town would have simply withered away. No resistance, no nothing. They would have just been gone… I was glad I didn't follow my first instinct to follow the pair and even though weakened finish them off. It had seemed so easy, Link was on the verge of dying and Saria was out of her mind. I had actually been more concerned about the Forest Sage and her Farore-tainted abilities back then. In the end I was glad I retreated. By the time I would have recovered enough strength and followed them, I would probably have been caught dead on in the dimensional wave. No, thank you. I really didn't need that. Just a pity because of the girl…

Be it as it was. They would pay anyway. And I was about to give them a little taste of what exactly I thought about their little performance at the tower. *Are the troops in place.* I nodded, not at all bothered by the sudden mental utterance after a very long time. I was sure Majora had mulled over the events but was conscious enough to follow the progress. "Yes, and it is now safe to move. The effects of the ritual have worn off." I lifted a hand over the glowing ball which presented the scene in Clock Town and murmured a few words, giving the assembled creatures hiding right behind acceptable distance from the city borders the order to attack.

"Well then, let's see, if they can live up to the union they just claimed. Otherwise it might be the shortest one in its own history." We both know better than to think even this much of opposition would bring down the Hero of Time and an avatar of Farore's. No, that would be a rather lucky coincidence. Still, we could learn what exactly they were made off. I had not witnessed the boy's progress over the last seven years and while I still had his older self from the closed-off future in mind, that was a different one. This Link had actually lived the seven years, steeled by the experience of a civil war and actually with an adult mind. I would have to be more careful, now that my initiate plan had failed. *Now, now, you mean, we have to be careful.* Of course, _we_ had to be careful…

(Tatl)

As a fairy I was fairly familiar with the concept of the Soul Link. After all we were more spirit than flesh. And a Soul Link was the closest thing to a spiritual and most likely eternal marriage two people… or better magical-versed creatures could engage into. The concept, though lost over the years, was still very much alive among fairies. Even if only in lesser forms, a Soul Link was the primarily ritual to unite two or more – yes, that was possible – of our kin. Still nothing had prepared me for the sheer intensity of the backlash. They might be humans, they might be powerful but that… Awesome, really. It was a bitter irony, I thought, that I was able to witness this merely twenty-four hours after my brother and friend had left this plane. Tael had… I shook my head, warding of the unbidden images of a female, orange-glowed fairy. I would have to deal with that later… but probably sooner than I liked.

"I think they are coming out now." The observation from Dalia didn't surprise me much. The subsiding of the ritualistic aura was enough to indicate the end of the ceremony about a quarter hour ago. "Not that anyone of us familiar with the process would blame them for taking their time." A slow grin crept into my face and I tried to picture the boy-grown-man that I knew in that kind of a situation and could not suppress the light chuckle. Dalia shot me a cross look. "Oh, is all that just a joke to you. It is my charge in there, pressed into something she doesn't…" Letting out an annoyed sigh, I shook my head in disbelief. "Oh, come on. You know exactly that both of them more than WANTED to do this, even if under pressure, and don't you think they deserve happiness? At least I think they do, at least someone…" My voice trailed off, when my thoughts traveled back to Tael…

A tiny – well, not really tiny for our dimensions – hand touched my cheek and I looked up to find Dalia hovering in front of me sad expression in her face. "I am truly sorry. That was uncalled for. Of course, you are right. Both of them have seen and experienced over the years. I just don't like the circumstances." I gave a weak smile and took her retreating hand in mine. "Believe me, neither do I. However, sometimes you just have to take things as they come. If you don't, you might let the one-time opportunity to make your life happy pass." I was trying not to let emotion leak through this statement but Dalia seemed not to be fooled as she looked at me thoughtfully.

Luckily Link and Saria's appearance in the front door of the inn saved me from further indulging this awkward moment. We both turned around and hurried over to our charges, standing there arm in arm. After making sure that everything was all right with them and they were feeling fine, I flew back a bit and looked at the two closely. Link had his arm dropped around slightly shorter girl's shoulders, while hers was slung around his waist. He stood rather protectively and his eyes kept turning back to the crowd that had gathered outside the inn. The prospect of giving some smug remark in my friend's direction was quickly discarded as I noticed that both of them were somewhat uncomfortable.

I whirled around and let my glow spike for effect. "Ok people, the show is over! Buzz off and bother someone else's privacy!" The effect would probably have done more, if I had been a twenty feet long dragon and not a tiny pixie… Oh well. The two witches were already doing a remarkable job of scattering the mob and I didn't even want to know what stories they served the superstitious humans. While this was happening, Saria had disengaged from Link's closeness and was now quietly talking with Anju, probably reassuring her that no damage had been done to their establishment – except the constant feeling of comfort and peace their customers would feel for the upcoming month or so, not that they would mind though.

"Tatl?" I spun around to face Link again and stopped upon seeing the expression on his face. I think, I knew what was coming but I really had no intention of repeating the brief talk with Saria's fairy. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw the witches approach in our direction. Thankful for the distraction, I pointed at them. "See, you attracted quite a lot of people here. Those two are practically burning to speak to you and your little girlfriend." Link, however, was surprisingly not so easily side-tracked and I briefly chided myself for forgetting that I was dealing with an about seven years older version of the boy I once knew. Said boy turned his head for a short moment and shrugged nonchalantly. "They probably want to talk to Sar anyway, she did initiated the whole thing after all." His intense gaze fell back on me and I prepared for the inevitable sappy fest to come… "Tatl, about your…"

It was just my luck, that just at that moment all hell broke loose. People screamed, guards could be heard barking orders and horns sounded loud and clear through the air. Koume and Kotake stopped in their approach to float up a few feet in the air, high above all rooftops. It was unnecessary to state what they saw, when clear shouts of a massive monster attack on the city was more than enough to state the obvious. Link groaned and gave me a sour look. "Why me?"

As if on a cue the whole mob that had already retreated a bit, scattered and fled in directions of their homes and working places to barricade themselves. Shrieks and the sound of battle could be hurt long before the first wave of creatures came into view at the eastern gate – which was not so surprising since the union had taken place here. Saria had wisely ushered the inn keepers back into the building and was at Link's side in a flash, Dalia trailing close behind. Link unsheathed his sword and looked first at Saria and than me. "Ready?" I nodded grimly and prepared for some good, old-fashioned battling that I hadn't done in some time. At least that would take my mind off of less pleasant thoughts for the moment.

(Link)

Not really sure, if I should be annoyed at the interruption or glad that I didn't have to confront Tatl over the still fresh issue of her dead brother and friend, I turned to face the sound of approaching menace. A sound that could be mistaken for a stampede of charging bulls. Through the gates I could see several dozen creatures just coming in from this part of the town and judging by the sound of it, that wasn't the only direction they had chosen to come from.

I turned to Saria, searching through my subspace pocket meanwhile. "And there I thought, he learned his lesson. But he must have been pretty pissed off at me, smashing his plans again and all that." My… girlfriend – Lover? Mate? – snickered a little and I was a bit caught off guard at how serious she sounded with her next comment. "I'm almost inclined to thank him." I tilted my head curiously, giving her a disbelieving stare. She gestured behind her at the inn. Though I admit I never was smart at figuring out her half-answers, the meaning was pretty obvious. As I finally found what I was looking at – namely the Bunny Hood – my face changed into a grim expression. "Well then, let's show him just how thankful we are."

Saria glanced at me a funny, considering commenting at the funny look the rabbit ears surely gave me but the glare I shot her way silenced her. "Right," she nodded grimly. And without further words we rushed forward to engage the first creatures that broke through the guards. It happened to be four small Lizalfos and as soon as they stepped into the city grounds my blade was already singing a sweet song of their deaths. The Master Sword whirled through the air, slice left and right, upwards and downwards and very, very deadly.

A shot of green narrowly missed my head and I looked up from the last of the four lizards to see that the guards had already been run over and soon we would be facing the real avalanche of enemies. Saria's magic ball took out four Stalkids within the blink of an eye but already other creatures were taking their place. Not only ones I had encountered in Termina during my first visit but also ones that I could have sworn only existed in Hyrule. Otherwise… I should not really be surprised. Rauru once described Termina as a mirror image to reality. Everything that was in Hyrule would eventually be here. The circumstances, the history, basically the why and when were different, but not the who and what – excluding historical key events.

I heard commotion behind me and turned to see a group of guards approaching. Spinning the Master Sword like a staff I deflected a magical blast on instinct rather than with the Mirror Shield. "Get to the other gates we handle this here!" I called back and for emphasis pulled out a bombchu, letting it race right into the middle of a mob, scattering the invaders. The guards hesitated for a moment, then finally turned and ran up the stairs to the northern gate. Under other circumstances I would have more than welcomed their help but Saria and I alone held more power than probably the whole military here, so they were needed elsewhere. Koume and Kotake had split up also, rushing off to the west and south gate, which left us pretty much alone. Fine with me. I didn't have a decent, satisfying fight in awhile.

Reaching into my subspace pocket I withdraw the gilded Kokiri Sword and tossed it to Saria who caught the strengthened blade easily. We had practiced frequently, with Saria teaching me to get better control over my magic that was fueled by Farore, and me sharpening her fighting skill. Little Saria was a good student and while she never really liked to fall back on violence, with the war going on around there she saw the necessity to at least be prepared. Which came in handy now.

Trusting Saria that she could take care of herself, I focused on six massive Stalfatos who came into view behind a smaller group. I ignored the latter and raced right past them, not giving the skeleton warriors time to even focus on me. My vertical strike caught it under the chin and the extra force I laid into the blade was enough to rip it right from the rest of the body. Not pausing I rushed the next one, falling into a false routine of just being able to hit his shield. Waiting for the right moment, I was right into the knights defense and a quick horizontal combo to the core left only bones to fall to the ground behind me, already burning away.

Again I was amazed at the power of the Bunny Hood to still – after all this time – boost my speed and jump abilities two times their normal force. Barely touching the ground again from the last strike that was delivered in mid-flight, I shot high up right into the face of the next Stalfatos. The skeleton raced its shield to defend itself but it was already too late as my outstretched arm shot forward to take his head off. That was then a sharp pain raced through my left arm and I realized that one of the other three remaining undead warriors must have caught up with my speed. Gritting my teeth, I faltered only a brief moment in my vicious slash but that was enough for the former helpless enemy to deflect my attack. Using his shield to bounce me back, I once again landed on my back and looked around.

The four Stalfatos were circling me, obviously unconcerned that I had just discarded two of their companions so easily. I grinned mischievously. The Master Sword began to glow in my hand as I fueled some of my Triforce magic into it. With a swishing sound the ancient blade left my hand like a sharp projectile. The Stalfatos in its path dodged but quickly found out that the weapon had turned into a very deadly boomerang when it ripped right through its back. Meanwhile I had pulled out the Biggoron Sword that I had retrieved from its namesake some years ago. Not bothering with diverting swings, I stood for a brief, time-freezing moment, then lashed out in a vicious spinning slash, energy practically ripping apart shields and bones alike.

Catching the Master Sword with one hand I turned around to see Saria discard a group of Lizalfos. My battle-trained eyes quickly spotted the Beamos coming from one side but it was too late to call out a warning. Frozen in shock I watched as its eye flashed red, preparing to launch the powerful laser beam. Time seemed to slow down and I could see the energy building, building… and suddenly fizzling out as a light arrow stroke the creature right in the pupil, ripping right through the stone shell. Following the direction of the shot, I caught sight of a girl with auburn-red hair, cascading down her back, and an upraised bow, standing in the pathway between the western part of the town and this one. There was no mistaking since I had met her doppelganger regularly in my time, that this girl was beyond doubt Romani.

(Saria)

Several moments later – after I dispatched my remaining opponents of course – I was still fuming at myself for being so wide open for an attack that would have beyond any doubt killed me. Alright, I was not much of a convinced fighter like Link but he did teach me fighting skill as much as I did teach him magic and focus. I had lost my focus totally, this attacker had totally slipped past my guard, so caught up I had been in my fight with opponents I should have finished already by then. Truth be told, this grown body was exciting and I had been relishing in the feel, grace and strength of it. What would it have been then I had faced Ganondorf like this? The power cursing through me was intoxicating yet pronounced and not really consuming. I had lost myself completely in the sensation of finally being more than just a spiritual guardian to my own area of Hyrule. Something you should not do in a fight like this.

But then again, that had not really stunned me. It was more the spitting image of ranch-girl Malon – in this realm named Romani –, holding a bow which just shot a LIGHT Arrow right through the monsters deadly eye. Only Link and Zelda knew how to cast it properly. I think I could, but the bow never was my strong point. There should be NO chance at all that a mere girl like her was able to learn the technique and yet the arrow had certainly not been Link's. I had gotten a brief, closer look on Romani then and something in her aura had sent a spike of electricity through my body that I had not been able to decipher.

It would have to wait anyway, since my danger senses kicked in this time at least and I whirled around just in time to dive to one side, as a huge Dodongo breathed a stream of fire at me, backed up by his two companions. Shifting my motion a little at realizing this, I fell back slightly and cast a shield around me and Romani who was taken a little by surprise. The strain was visible on my face, I guess, fire was not actually the best element to counter with my nature magic. I was really grateful as an arrow whizzed beside me and hit the front creature in the tail, effectively cutting his attack short.

Link was beside us in a flash. "Those seem to be the last. Thank god, they are not in a pit. The last time I thought two of them down a hole was really nasty." He didn't point out that the three beasts were rather stuck in the entrance, giving not much chance for close combat. My mate – it felt good to even think it – looked at Romani for a moment. "Can you cast Ice Arrows?" The ranch girl nodded swiftly, drew another arrow in the string of her bow. "Good." He reached into his _pocket_ and withdrew another item. The Fairy Sword. I had always wanted to train with it but it had grown with Link and unlike the Kokiri Sword which had the strange ability to suit its user, it would not return back. He handed it to me now and I guess it had to be said to my credit that I managed to not tremble as I took it, barely.

"This will not be fun. We could lure them in but I'd rather not take the chances with the fire in the city." Both us were probably reminded of the image of the burning Lost Woods right now. "Saria and I are taking the two behind the one in the middle. You, Romani, wait for my mark to shoot, not earlier, not later." The other girl set her face in a grim mask but let loose with a grin anyway. "You got it, Grasshopper." I grimaced at the nickname but kept the comment on my lips to myself.

On an unspoken signal Link and I shot forward. I kept his pace through my own boost of magic. I might have failed once but that was the only crucial mistake I would allow myself today. It DID mean something to me that Link was proud of me and the performance from before would just not do. I had not been training with my mate for so long to not recognize his plan of attack and barely the blink of an eye before the target of our reckless-seeming run we broke away. The front Dodongo had already taken the bait though. "Now!" Romani's arrow, accompanied by a chilling wind current hit home right at the moment the creature was preparing to launch his fire attack. The sudden shock and the freezing magic did the trick pretty nicely and although normally resistant to ice magic the fire-breathing dragon literally froze up.

It might be mentioned in their favor that the other two were two surprised by the action taking place in front of them, but my target had not even time to notice me behind him, as I channeled high-level magic into the fairy-forged blade. The two different sets of mana mingled quite nicely and this was probably one of the first times a Dodongo had been taken down by ONE sword slash.

Link's opponent got one wild and uncontrolled swing with his tail in after the massive Biggoron Sword nearly cut his tail of without the creature actually exploding! That was all it got though as the second strike came unexpected when Link backflipped two times. Once over the lashing tail, landing on the Dodongo's back, twice to ram his blade home into the offending tail, hard.

Something shattered behind us and we could see the remains of a Fire Arrow burning away at the first Dodongo's prison and the creature itself, its natural resistance not quite made for this kind of temperature difference.

A long silence fell over the eastern part of the town then, as we listened to the sounds of battle subsiding slightly from the rest of the town, which was a good sign all things considered. We both looked at Romani and she did look back at us. Finally shrugging under our inquiring gazes, the ranch girl said: "I've been training?"

None of us believed that really, however, that was a mute point anyway since something finally kicked in. Maybe it was that my senses were still that sharpened from battle or something completely different, but I remembered that we had to get back to Hyrule. Quick. Otherwise the Kokiri might not survive the agony and unfamiliarity of maturity. The look Link gave me, told me he had thought of the exact same thing or maybe just read my intentions through the Soul Link.

There was this implacable feel that we had to go, now and quickly. Link stepped closer to me and took my hand in his. When he looked up and his eyes rested on Tatl for a brief moment… "We have to go, now. If you want to, you can…" The fairy shook her tiny head silently and flashed a little, very awkward smile that was more false than anything else. "No, I… have to take care of some personal things first." I looked over to my own guardian fairy, while Link contemplated his answer. Dalia was also quiet worried over the other fairy, that much I could tell and that was only understandable. However, there was no time to lose. I could feel the pull and the gentle but urgent calling from Hyrule. Something was going on there that absolutely needed my assistance.

"Okay," Link reluctantly nodded. "We will be back anyway since Ganondorf is still here… Take care, will you?" Tatl's nod was noticeable short but enough confirmation that I needed for the moment. I didn't want to be cruel to the fairy's situation, yet the safety of my own kin had a higher priority right now. Without waiting for any further words, I concentrated, letting my awareness drift, reaching out to include Epona in the spell and within the blink of an eye, we were gone.

Golden Heavens (Nayru)

Where the heck was that troublesome excuse for a younger sister now? I rarely was one to lose my patience. After all I was the Goddess of Wisdom, the perfect example of modesty and calm… At least as long as it didn't involve my less levelheaded sisters. Din and her temper was often hard enough to deal with but at least you could expect it. Farore though was much less predictable and tended to stretch the rules that bound us with the mortal realm on a frequent basis, especially lately. There was no telling what she was up to now.

I wandered into another hall and spotted Din at one of the windows that could also reflect events from down on Earth. I frowned deeply. She seemed to intently study something, which was odd since normally my youngest sister never managed to sit still for more than a few minutes. Maybe the meditations she had forced herself to undergo in her search for a new Triforce bearer had strengthened her resolve. Maybe…

"Din dear. Have you any idea where your sister is? I wanted to talk about a few things." Din didn't look up from her study and just waved in a dismissing gesture. "Said she found some way to keep a better eye on her charges." Blinking at that, I walked over to Din and stopped behind her to see what she was looking at. The scene showed a forest-enclosed area that was most probably outside of Hyrule, since the Lost Woods were mostly burned down. Walking through the deep woods was a little girl and bluish-glowing fairy. The girl, not older than seven or eight at best, flowing, deep green hair, emerald eyes and wore a loose but fitting piece of verified Kokiri clothing. I had seen enough already.

"Is she crazy?!?" I erupted into an unusual temper fit that probably even impressed Din. "What about the rules? She can't…" Din waved with one hand and the observation scene faded out of view. The Goddess of Power huffed. "Rules? Sister, you seem to forget that Ganondorf and Majora are trespassing to our borders with this kind of an alliance. The rules do not say we are not allowed to do anything to defend ourselves." She turned around and looked back out of the window as if the scene was still there. "It's not as if Farore is directly intertwining anyway. Maybe that way it will be easier to find my avatar. Not to forget about the pact with the Giants."

I frowned again, not quite ready to agree yet. Once again my younger sister was walking a dangerously small path between binding rules and personal freedom. While what Din said was basically true, I never was one to manipulate fate, one way or another. Still there was a prophecy to uphold. The stage was set anyway. We could not recall Farore without totally endangering the balance. No, let her have her fun, maybe it really would work out in the end.

I opted to say nothing but it wasn't really necessary. Din and I just stood there looking out over the heavens, wondering there this whole mess would lead to.

Realm of Hyrule, Kokiri Forest (Zelda)

The weaving of magic was almost complete and I could feel the peace and security return to the Lost Woods as well as Kokiri Forest inside. Standing on the edge of the highest ledge together with Impa and Nabooru I watched on in rapt fascination as spirals of emerald circled down in a slow but steady rhythm, returning new life to the burned and desecrated ground. Trees withered and for lack of a better term simply dead began to suddenly spread new foliage. The glowering shield we Sages had raised still slightly visible was beginning to hum with new, potent energy. The green and fluorescent light slowly began to fade into each other into a more crystallized state, slightly beginning to expand beyond the boundaries of the Kokiri Forest. In a few more minutes it would be gone completely and only the experienced eye would notice the strong barrier shielding the Lost Woods from the rest of the world.

I did not turn around as I felt two overwhelming auras and a small one literally drop in on us. I had expected them back much earlier but something urgent must have delayed them since our calls went against mental shields only meant for times of harsh conflict. As in the middle of a battle. "Zelda," Saria whispered – at least I guessed it was her with the more mature, a little deeper voice, "is this for real?" I could clearly hear the disbelief in her voice and I could only nod numbly.

Clearly she must have been expecting to be needed for the task being fulfilled right now by the little girl that stroke somewhat of a resemblance to Saria's younger form. The hair was longer, flowing in waves down her back and the clothing was slightly edited in parts, black in color with a dark green skirt instead of leather shorts. "Who is that?" Link asked the obvious question that I would really like to be able to answer. Before I could say so myself though, I heard him gasp slightly. The rebuilding of the barrier was almost complete and the swirling of magic slowly fading. "Dalia," he asked with an edge anticipation in his voice. "Is that?" There was no answer but the breath that was sucked in told me an answer was given in the affirmative.

Curious about what was going on I turned my head slightly and nearly doubled over. I mean, I had been prepared for the changes but actually seeing them first hand was different. Saria was… stunningly beautiful. There was no better way to describe it. I always thought she had a natural beauty that expressed itself more as cuteness because of her immortal young body. But now, I saw what I ever feared slightly. Though I might have given up competing with her long ago, knowing how fruitless it was, a part of me always slightly hoped that I could somehow win Link's heart. Yet, with their already strong friendship and this looks… Also there was the little matter of the Soul Link that was clearly present to take in account. Nothing could tear them apart now and I felt myself softly sighing inwardly.

But what startled me the most about the new Saria was the unearthly glow around the edges of her aura. That was not the – even if quite powerful – Forest Sage we had known before her capture at the hands of Ganondorf. No, this one had a spark of heaven deeply imbedded into her soul and it was almost painful to look at without being blinded.

With visible effort I brought myself back to reality, noticing the strange looks the two mates and the fairy were exchanging. Before I could ask anything, however, Link suddenly broke into a sprint and without hesitation jumped down the ledge, rolled and raced towards where the girl was. "Wha…?" I managed quite intelligible. Saria pointed at the girl. No, at something hovering at the girl's side… Was that? It couldn't be, right? "That is Navi." Or maybe it was.

Quietly we descended down to the three. Link and Navi were having an obvious tearful reunion. Neither one of them seemed to say anything, Link had just scooped her up in both hands and both were smiling happily, not really caring about any questions or inquires that would surely follow. But not now though. Now they were just happy to see each other again after almost seven years. I looked over at Saria and saw her smiling as well, obviously happy for Link.

"See, I told you." Everyone's attention including the reunited pairs' was directed at the soft, childish voice that seemed to be to naturally calming to be anything normally human or Kokiri. As I studied her, standing there as if not the slightest bit nervous about the attention directed her way, I could not help compare her to Saria. What I had seen in her aura was clearly the essence of one of the Goddess or at least a part of it – and it took no genius to figure out which one. The small child though… The little I could see made me reconsider ever trying to judge her aura again. The purity was startling and frightening at the same time. I had no idea who or what she was but there was no doubt that she was vastly more powerful than anyone present at the moment. And that was not easily to be achieved.

"Who are you?" Saria asked at last after her gaze had locked with that of the child for a small eternity. The child cooked her head curiously and looked up at the Forest Sage thoughtfully, as if seriously contemplating the question. Finally she smiled broadly and with an ease as if the question was a silly one, she answered: "Oh. I just happened to be in the area, then I met your fairy friend there. But actually I was looking for my parents." I raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Really? Who are they?" The child grinned and bounced over to Saria. Taking her hand she dragged the startled Sage over to where Link was standing, Navi now perched on his left shoulder. She took Link's hand as well and proceeded to stand between them.

For a moment nobody said anything, then the implications the girl was making slowly began to sink in. It didn't really help to lift the silence spell though, as all of us stared at the giggling child and boggling at the information. Link and Saria were too occupied with alternately looking at each other and down at the child to voice their opinion.

TBC in Part Four

Who is this mysterious child implying to be the daughter of our merry couple? And what is Navi's story after she had finally returned home? Be there again when we make a small detour down memory line and some startling revelations.

Author's Notes

I am truly sorry for matter-of-factly neglecting this. I had Part 3 literally written except the very last scene and then got distracted again and again with other works. Really I must apologize to all the readers who like this because there really was no point in finishing this last page except laziness… Hehe… *puts hand behind head*

I have not that much too say about this chapter actually. I think all of you can guess already about the real identity of the child. What is up with Romani casting Light Arrow will be revealed… later. As in much later. But you'll probably see more of her.

The Soul Link concept is something regular readers are probably used to in my stories by now. I just kind of have to think of new names for all the different fics… That bears no much further explanation, I guess. What exactly the bond is capable of will be dealt with in future chapters.

I dropped a few more hints about what is going on between Ruto and Darunia. Have it figured out already?

Again, I'm sorry for inconvenience. I really wanted to have this finished a long time ago. I have someone to beta by now but don't know when Ayrki gets to this story since it has a rather low priority at the moment. For now this is an alpha version, so don't be too hard on me on typing/grammar mistakes that I didn't catch.

Feedback is always welcome and very much wanted.

Ja ne, yours

Matthias


End file.
